Stoic Love
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: Two girls: one loud and friendly the other emotionless and powerful, a friendship blooms. When they meet the Akatsuki its love at first sight for Hinote but with Itamis emotionless facade to hide her troubled past Hinote finds that there is more to itami than meets the eye. Finding love, hidden emotions, powerful abilities, and pasts are enough for the stoic Itami and loving Hinote
1. Two girls, Two Hearts

**AN:**

**New story, it's a story that Shidonii-kun and I are making together, it's a Pein/Sasori fic, Pein for my OC, still going by the name Itami, and Shidonii's OC Hinote.(Means blaze… I think) **

**Shidonii-kun-**** Yeah, it does. Just like my story with GreyEyes, I send the documents to her. Hope you people enjoy!**

* * *

A word of advice to those who claim to be ninjas...

"In this Shinobi world there is hate. In that hate many are killed and sacrifices must be made. To us, ninja, the mission must come first but, there are many who would rather save their comrades. Those are the ones this world has hope for. Those are the ones who want peace!"

**Narrator**

In the Land of Light, a land separated from the five great nations, two girls meet. One a broken girl who has no hope for herself and only one goal in mind. Another girl, a peaceful and friendly girl who wants to find love and show her clan she is not weak. When these two meet, an everlasting friendship can come, or an everlasting hate that will destroy the world with its power.

The broken girl, Itami, came to the village when her village and land was destroyed by war. Along with her was her younger sister. Wanting her sister to have a full life she sent her with a family who was unable to have a child with a note signed in blood.

As the years progressed Itami became a cruel woman who locked her emotions away. She became a stoic being, and never once showed her true abilities for the fear of the same thing that happened to her land in the past would reoccur.

The second girl by the name of Hinote. She was a friendly child, who grew up as heir of the leaders of the Fenikkusu clan in the Land of Light's hidden village, the Village Hidden in the Shadows. When her powers never showed she was cast aside by her clan and left in the dust.

The two of these girls then met.

**Itami's POV(Point of View for those who don't know)**

I walked through the village scanning the crowd for anyone who may fit the description of my target. Suddenly, a blob of orange and blonde ran into me sending me backwards. I landed on my back with a girl sitting on me. She looked behind her and let out a breath before realizing that she had landed on someone. Someone who did not look friendly in the slightest.

**Hinote's POV**

I was suddenly frozen because of how scared I was. I landed on a really scary person who looked like she could easily kill me.

Her eyes were hidden by black sunglasses that had a slight red tint from the angle they were on. Her skin was pale and her hair, black with silver and dark red highlights, made her only seem scarier. But that was not the reason she frightened me. She had little to no muscle and her face held no emotion. What did scare me were the piercings and the scar. She had a lot of piercings, four on her eyebrow, three on her nose, three on her lips, a labret, snake bites, and I saw her ears were covered in bars, stubs, and hoops. She opened her mouth to speak and I saw a tongue piercing and slightly sharp teeth. Then the scar, from the hair above her left eye, down her face over her left eye, then down her neck going under her shirt was a long scar that probably hurt. It also probably had her blind in that eye.

"Sorry!" I yelled jumping up and bowing. She stood and looked me over. She nodded at me.

"Don't run into me again." she stated, what struck me odd was the fact her voice held no emotion whatsoever. How could someone do that? I showed emotion every five seconds and here she goes just brushing them aside. Everyone has emotions, right? I decided to follow the strange girl.

She seemed to have no destination as she weaved through the crowd looking around scanning everyone. I think she noticed I was following her. I knew that she knew. I was following her when she walked to a deserted park and spun around to face me. I squealed and got ready to run, but curiosity got the best of me. She stared at me, waiting for me to speak. I stared back, tilting my head. I decided to speak.

"Sorry I was following you it's just, I wanted to know why your voice held no emotion!" I blurted before making a small "epp!" noise and smacking my hands over my mouth, man, why was I was such a loud mouth at times? Stupid! She calmly spoke.

"I speak with no emotion because I have no emotion." she replied coolly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Everyone has emotion, just like everyone has a heart!" I argued. There was no way, I would not less this pass me.

"Then I have no heart." she stated turning to leave. I clenched my fists together. No heart? I think not.

"We'll meet again and I'll show you!" I shouted after her, she showed no signs of hearing me but I knew she heard me.

**Itami's POV**

"SHE'S MY PARTNER?!" yelled the orange and blonde haired girl standing next to me. She was the same one from the park that had followed me.

"Correct, you two are going to be a two man squad from now on. Itami is your senior officer, listen to her Hinote. Introduce yourselves to each other." ordered the leader. I turned to the girl; she stared into my sunglasses with her large bi-colored eyes, one green and one blue. She gave me a big smile while I blinked at. Why was she smiling at me of all people? Was she really such an imbecile?

"My names Hinote Fenikkusu and I'm going to be the best ninja my clan has ever seen!" she declared. I stared at her before replying calmly.

"Itami. I have no goal, only a purpose." I stated, I continued because she showed curiosity, "My purpose is to obey all orders given to me by my leader."

"That's stupid." she commented. I blinked at her. I didn't care. I had no emotion. I did not care.

Narrator

From that moment onward, the pair became a great team and great friends.

_5_ _years later_

**Itami's POV**

I stared at Hinote calmly. She had wanted to follow the strange people in the black cloaks and now we had ourselves in this mess. Hinote wanted to stop the fight and help the two men, I didn't care.

Hinote's abilities were mainly in fire Jutsu, her Taijutsu was also developed greatly. Her Genjutsu and all other types of fighting however were not developed well in the least. Seems I would have to fix that one day.

She was fighting side by side with the puppet master who had long since been ejected from his puppet and now stood without his cloak showing he was actually a human puppet. This just made Hinote even more intrigued; she had to help him now. Of course it was a three on eight fight, four if I join in, the two men on our side and Hinote against the Leaf Shinobi and one Suna Shinobi.

"Itami, help us!" called Hinote giving me one of her bright cheerful smiles. I moved away from the wall with a shake of my head. Idiot, she always needs me to finish these things.

"Watch her! We have no idea on her abilities!" called the gray haired Leaf nin with an intriguing red eye. It was rare to see red eyes, I had red eyes. But my eyes were a bit strange being completely blood colored with no whites, then I had a slit silver pupil, surrounding the pupil were black and white dots. My eyes were truly unique.

"Sword extension." I stated as my swords came from the summoning tattoo I had on my wrists. From the words I muttered my naturally red chakra poured into the blades making the blades span out. Hinote grinned and shot some more fire balls at the enemy. She was more of a one on one type, she hated battles like this and preferred to sit out and be a medic. However, I was also a medic so she was never needed for that. I began to fight. I was fast and powerful. I managed to get good hits in on the younger ninja, the elder ones managed to avoid my hits. I would have them all knocked out soon, Hinote refused to let me kill them. She was a bit of a pacifist, she would fight if necessary though.

**Hinote's POV**

I nodded to myself with a grin as Itami began to fight them all by herself. I wandered over to the blonde man and the red headed puppet man.

"You okay?" I asked as they looked at me. They shared a look and looked to Itami before looking back at me.

"I'm fine, un." said the blonde as he glared at his missing arm.

"Same." said the red head.

"Well, my names Hinote anyways. That's Itami-Senpai fighting, she's awesome." I said gesturing to Itami who was easily able to attack and defend quickly.

"Sasori." stated the red head.

"Deidara, yeah!" said the blonde grinning at me. I smiled at them as I turned to Itami. She was glowering at the young blonde ninja; she rarely glowered: You have to piss her off to the point of exploding. I wonder why…

"Naruto never hit a girl there, enemy or not!" yelled a pink haired girl, ah, he hit her boobs. Itami had rather, large boobs and it was probably hurt a lot when they were hit. I always told her she should be proud her girls were that big, mine weren't big at all… It didn't really help my situation...

"Senpai, hurry up!" I called and Itami turned her glower back to her normal neutral face as she began to go faster. Sasori, Deidara, and I watched, mesmerized as she seemed to gracefully dance through her moves. She was a great swordsman... Well, swords-women per say. When all the ninja were knocked out Itami returned her swords to wherever she kept them and walked over.

"Hinote, let's go." stated Itami but I shook my head.

"I need to make sure they're okay!" I protested. She gave me a blank stare, it meant hurry up. I was able to read her blank stares now. I considered her my best friend, however Itami always protested blankly she had no friends and that I shouldn't bond with her. But, I won out seeing as I was stubborn as a bull. Plus she had no emotions, so she couldn't protest.

"Sasori, Deidara." said a new voice, we turned to see a holographic man that was rainbow with purple ringed eyes.

"Leader-sama." stated Sasori.

"Your skills are impressive." he said to Itami. She nodded at him.

"You two have skills, I want you two to join the organization." he stated.

"What is the organizations purpose?" asked Itami, I stared at her. Was she really considering abandoning the village?

"Peace." stated the man.

"We will join under the circumstances should we ever find the reason to leave, we can without having to fight." Stated Itami. The two shared an intense staring contest that was impressive; the tension in the air could be sliced with a knife.

"Agreed. Sasori and Deidara will bring you two to our hideout where we will meet in person." he stated before disappearing.

"Let us go." said Sasori and we followed them. I followed, knowing Senpai made the best choices. I was just upset to have no say in the ordeal.

_3 days later,_** Itami's POV**

"Understood." I stated as we agreed to work under the Akatsuki. I was handed a large cloak that I pull on after pulling my old black one off. I was stared at for having my entire body from my feet to my chin covered in bandages. I had reasons for it.

"It fits, it's my size but it will fit you until we find one for your size." stated the leader, Pein, as he looked me over. The cloak went past my knees and my knee high black Shinobi boots. It also covered my hands and the bottom part of my chin just under my snake bites.

"This is fine, this size is fine." I stated, Hinote smiled at her cloak. She was only 5'4, short so she had the same size cloak as Sasori who was extremely short. Pein was a tall 5'9; I was just under him at 5'7.

"Sasori will show you two to your room." said Pein and we were led down a hallway to a door. Inside there were two beds, two dressers, two desks, two chests, a bathroom door, and a closet door. I took the bed by the window much to Hinote's dismay. Although she liked sleeping in so the sun would bother her. Sasori and Deidara left and Hinote turned to me with a grin.

"I think this is going to be great! Something goods going to happen, I know it!" she chirped, I felt nothing. Nor did I think anything was going to happen.

"I bet we'll even fall in love!" sang Hinote. Such innocence.

" I have no emotion." I stated.

"Do too." said Hinote, thus began one of our usual arguments.

* * *

**AN-**

**So yes, this is a fic between Shidonii and I, this is not the Pein fic that won my poll by the way. Thats for when Insomnia is done.**

**Info-In this story Pein is roughly between 27-30 and he is his own person, for all you haters out there you can BITE ME! Antiways, put Itami and Hinote around 23-25. The chapters go like this, this one i mainly wrote with Shidonii fixing it up, next chapter we swap roles, then next chapter we go back to me. Get it? If you dont then too bad.**

**The first chapter might be a bit confusing but it won't be so confusing next chapter because it won't have a shit load of information packed into it, it will be like reading a chapter of Insomnia, this was an informational prologue kind of thing.**

** REVIEW LOVELIES**

**Hasta la vista**


	2. New Base, New People

**_Shidonii-Kun_: Well then, for those of you who have followed or reviewed, our deepest thanks to you. And for those who are just now joining us, I hope you enjoy the show!**

**_Shadow_-Those of you that reviewed and or are following deserve love, the rest of you deserve nothing.**

* * *

**Hinote**

I closely followed the men, Deidara and Sasori, as well as Itami-Senpai too. The way to their base was tiring, but I enjoyed a good run in the sun. Though, by the time we got there, dark had just taken over.

"Here it is, yeah." Deidara presented. It was a dark place, large enough to house several people. Hidden deep in the woods, I wondered how the pair easily found their way back.

"Well let's get in. It's cold." I shivered, running my hands up and down my bare arms. Sasori nodded as he went to the door, holding it for me and Senpai, but leaving Deidara behind.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly, turning to face Itami-Senpai. "You haven't spoken a word the whole trip." Then again though, these days it wasn't uncommon for Senpai to go days without speaking. Right now though, I could tell something was up.

She raised a brow. "I'm fine, Hinote. What have I told you before?" She inquired, keeping the same straight face as always.

"That you have no heart, yes I know this Senpai..." I sighed. I really didn't believe a piece of it, but I was smart enough to know not to question her about it.

"It seems you two fight as much as Deidara and Sasori." A new voice came. I spun on my heel to see where it came from. It was the holographic-rainbow man from before. The leader, right?

"Hello there...!" I greeted, surprised. He smiled and did the same. "That's Itami-Senpai," I pointed. "And I'm Hinote Fenikkusu!" I exclaimed. He seemed to be happy at my enthusiasm... But he looked to be more interested in Senpai.

"So who are you?" Senpai spoke up, sending an expecting gaze at the Leader.

"I am Pein. You shall refer to me as Leader-sama." I nodded, but Itami shook her head. There was a fat chance she would do that.

"Not likely, Pein." She replied. He glared at her, but something seemed to be hidden under the intense gaze of... Whoa wait a minute! Is that the Rinnegan? Oh man... He must be really powerful. Maybe even more that Itami-Senpai... No… what am I thinking?

**Itami**

After our introductions to Pein, Sasori lead us to get the same, blood colored cloud patterned cloak as he. Hinote, being just as small as Sasori himself, would get one around his size. I have to get a larger on, being three inches taller than her five foot four frame.

"Oh my..." Hinote mumbled, holding her arms out. "I think this may be a bit too large." The sleeves hung down past her hands.

"That one was for Itami: This one is yours." Sasori explained. Hinote giggled and slid off the cloak, handing it to me.

"Oh, thank you Sasori-Danna." She smiled. Already she had taken to calling him that, after Deidara. The two had become fast friends. Why is it my heart seemed to ache knowing this? I put on the cloak and watched as Hinote spun around.

"Well, how do I look?" Hinote asked, tilting her head. I looked her up and down.

"Like a member of the Akatsuki." I stated.

"Well, yeah! I meant do I look good."

"You look fine." I saw no problem with her appearance.

"Thanks for trying Senpai." She smiled.

"I'll show you two to your room." Sasori spoke up. Hinote skipped along beside him. I followed lagging behind. I would have to teach her to calm down every once in a while. "Here it is."

"Hey, Sasori-Danna?" Hinote looked to him. He stared back with bored eyes.

"What is it Hinote?"

"You're my friend, right?" This caught him off guard.

"... I guess." He replied. He tried to hide his loss of stoic nature, but I could tell. Hinote however, could not.

"Cool! Now shoo," She spoke, making the motion with her hands. "Girl time!" I knew what this meant... Another argument about my nonexistent emotions. After he left Hinote closed the door after him. She then turned to me.

"Itami-Senpai, why are you so emotionless?"

"I am not worthy of emotions." I stated. She shook her head at me.

"You're worthy Senpai. I would know. You're my best friend." My heart began to ache like when Hinote made friends with Sasori, and Deidara. Why? My face showed nothing as I spoke.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone so cruel and heartless like me?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"You seemed so lonely, I can't stand the thought. I've been trying to get you to act like a friend for awhile." she explained. I stared at her. All those times she was nice to me… talked to me… asked me questions… she wants to be friends? I can't have friends. I'm a monster, something created for killing.

I turned and opened the window. I looked up at the moon.

"The moon is light in darkness. In my world, there is no moon." I commented before turning to Hinote.

"I am a machine made to kill; I've done things no one else should ever have to do. I am a monster, a machine, something that deserves to die. And I would be dead, if I didn't have something to keep me going." I said before leaving through the window.

"Senpai, wait!" She called after me, holding her arm out the window. But it was too late; I was gone into the depths of the darkness.

**Hinote**

I sighed, flopping onto the bed. "Itami Senpai, your no monster... I guess I'll just have to be the sun in your lightless world!" I exclaimed with renewed energy.

"Don't worry, I promise to help you!" I declared to no one in particular.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hunched over and placed my hands on my knees, breathless. I had taken up on Itachi's challenge the second I met him, to get my mind off of Itami-Senpai's absence.. Sadly though, it didn't seem to be working. I called the quits with Itachi, and walked inside. Along with him, I had met the other members. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu and Konan. They were all something else, that's for sure...

I walked along to my room, to go mope about Senpai. I knew she could care for herself, but it never stopped me from worrying. I bumped into someone, almost falling back but they caught my wrist. I looked up to see Sasori holding my arm.

"Oh, sorry Danna. Thanks for catching me." I tried moving past him but once more he caught my hand.

"Hinote, what's wrong?" He questioned. "You seem down." I was easier to read than a book, a picture book at that.

"I'm just worried for Itami-Senpai, that's all Danna." I explained, looking to the ground and shifting my feet.

"I'm sure she's fine." He lifted my face with two fingers to stare him in the eyes. "Hey, Hinote." I tried to look anywhere but his face, but it was seemingly impossible. My end met his, and I couldn't look away.

"Smile for me, okay?" I flushed like a tomato, but gave a curt nod and a small smile. I fled the scene quickly to avoid any further embarrassment on my part.

"Oi, I need to be more careful..." I breathed, pulling huge grin on my face. But soon scowled once more when Itami-Senpai came to mind.

I sighed wistfully, flopping on my bed. I pulled my head up and held it up with both hands. "Senpai, you need to come back soon..." I sung in a drone voice.

The door slowly creaked open, and I peered over expecting to find Deidara, or maybe Konan. To my greatest surprise, Senpai walked through the doorway. "Senpai!" I squealed, jumping up to hug her, even through her protest. She was wet, but I didn't mind.

"You're back!" It was my delight to see her again.

Itami

I blinked at Hinote, indicating her to let go. "I came back to serve under the Akatsuki, that is my purpose now."

"Ugg, I don't like how you talk about yourself. I will convince you that you're human!" She exclaimed, falling back onto her bed with a giggle. I left her to plot some scheme, which would fail no doubt. They never worked out for her.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, passing Pein along the way. He turned and began to speak.

"Itami, follow me." I did as he said, following him out to a balcony in the rain once more. We watched as the rain fell to the ground.

"The god's are crying." I commented, looking to the cloudy sky above us. Pein looked to me with an odd expression. "I feel the gods cry when it rains." I explained.

"Why would they feel the need to do that?" He inquired, interested.

"This ninja world is one filled with hatred, war and violence The gods never wanted any of this: For that, they cry." He nodded, looking to the sky as well.

"What is your goal?" He spoke up.

"I have no goal, only a purpose. I only want one thing, and that is unattainable, and therefore does no matter."

"Want is it you want?" I could feel his gaze spread over my face. The Rinnegan bore holes as I decided whether or not to reply. I finally decided to reply, it's not like anything could hurt me anymore than I already was.

"My sister." I spoke lowly, looking down. "The only thing I'm willing to do kill for, do anything for, is her. She knows the brutality of war, and has lived through many a crisis. She had lost her innocence much too soon. She knows pains similar to mine... I only wish she could feel peace..." He looked at me, showing some pity. I had no use for pity.

"You wish for peace, Itami?" I nodded slowly as he moved a step closer. "I do as well. I intend to become the god of this world, and stop the plague of war once and for all. I will reshape this world."

"God? You could manage that." I comment with little thought and care.

"Itami-Senpai!" Hinote called, opening the door. Pein glared at her as she gave a nervous laugh. "Ahh.. Sorry leader-sama... I'll be inside... Eh ehh ehh..." She moved inside, and Pein turned to me once more.

"Do you consider Hinote a friend?"

"No, I have no friends. All those that care for me end up getting hurt in the end. I refuse to let them get hurt because of me." A small smile rose on his lips as I continued. "I am a monster, the reason the gods cry. I have done things no one would dare do." I left him behind, but not before hearing his parting words.

"Itami, you call yourself a monster... But that is not the case. You care for Hinote, unwilling to have her get hurt. You want peace for your sister... You are human, just as the rest of us." I shook my head and went into the dark hideout.

**Pein**

I watched as Itami left me in the rain. She was so lost. She much like me. How could I convince her of her own feelings? Show her she had a heart? I watched the heavens, as the gods shed tears.

"The gods cry because you cannot see through your own lies, Itami." I stated before retiring inside, the conversation I had with her just moments ago still fresh in my mind

* * *

**AN;**

**Now, here is my request, review, and if this chapter is as confusing as the last please tell me. I can try to make it easier to understand. Although Shidonii wrote this chapter so its much easier to comprehend than my mass of jumbled messages and thoughts.**


	3. Hinote's Talk, Hinote's Potion

_**Shadow**_**-Mwuahahah welcome back to the mass confusion of my chapter!  
**_**Shidonii-Kun**_**: Well, I try to make them less confusing, but that proves to be rather difficult...  
**_**Shadow**_**- Thanks a lot…**

* * *

**Itami's POV**

The people in the base ranged from idiots to geniuses. The idiots involved were Tobi, a masked man with a hyperactive attitude, Hidan, a foul mouthed perverted Jashinist, Deidara, the blonde bomber, Hinote, energetic and playful, and Kisame, although normal most of the time there were times he would go down to the level of the idiots.

Next were the geniuses, that involved Kakuzu, a greedy man, Konan, the only other female at the base who had a quiet personality, Itachi, a boy about Hinote and I's age, maybe a bit younger with the Sharingan, Pein, he's the leader and wise, me, self explanatory, and Sasori, he was relatively quiet most of the time other than when yelling at Deidara.

That about summed up the base. Of course there was also a cannibalistic plant man named Zetsu, he was rather normal, although his split personality and looks were not on the range of normal.

"Itami-Senpai!" cried Hinote from somewhere within the base, I simply continued my meditation. Soon enough said girl flew through the training room's thick doors and into me.

"Save me from Danna!" she wailed as said puppet master angrily followed her. I calmly stared at him.

"She stole my puppet making tools." he growled. I studied his expression, his face seemed to be enraged but a closer inspection of his eyes showed that he didn't particularly care and was enjoying himself a bit chasing Hinote around.

"You dug yourself the hole, Hinote, now it's time for you to get yourself out of it." I stated jumping out of range and to the training room door. I watched Hinote try to flee, however Sasori's skills outranked hers. She could escape if she wanted to, but she wouldn't want to hurt him. I turned and walked out the door and down the hallway. It rained frequently around the base; Pein had explained to us it was a Jutsu he used to keep track of things surrounding the base. But he only used it when we were asleep so we could train outside or could feel someone approaching.

"Itami." greeted Pein as I leaned against the balcony edge and let the rain fall onto me. This was natural rain; I couldn't feel any chakra in it.

"Pein." I greeted, his eye twitched but nothing else showed any irritation at not having an honorific. I allowed the rain to fall onto my glasses as I looked up.

"Why do you not use an honorific?" muttered Pein.

"One must earn my trust and respect before earning an honorific." I stated and he nodded.

"What do you think of the Akatsuki?" he wondered aloud.

"I merely feel nothing towards it, no contempt and no joy. I am neutral." I stated, he stared at me.

"What does Hinote feel?" he inquired.

"Hinote feels… she feels the Akatsuki will be good for us." I replied after a few moments of thinking. Pein raised an eyebrow wanting me to elaborate.

"She feels the randomness and different personalities of all the members will bring out my emotions. I however have none, nor do I have a heart." I sighed.

"However," I started, Pein looked at me curiously, "Hinote has many emotions. Happiness, sadness, jealousy, anger, hatred, all emotions."

"She is very emotional." he commented, most likely remembering the day before when she had yelled at Sasori before bursting into tears, then she laughed loudly before becoming mad again before going neutral and walking out. I had overheard Deidara dub her bipolar.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"Itami-Senpai!" wailed Hinote again; Pein looked amused at her constant yelling for me to protect her.

"She thinks highly of you, to always call for you whenever needing assistance." decided Pein.

"She may think highly of me, however she should not. I am not someone who she should look up to." I muttered turning to leave.

"And why is that?" inquired Pein.

"I have done many things that I will be going to hell for, Hinote does not need me to bring her with me." I explained as I walked down the hall. I blocked out what Pein had said, however I did hear it.

"You're not evil."

**HINOTE'S POV**

I grinned to myself as I stopped eavesdropping on Itami-Senpai and Leader. I walked over to Leader nonchalantly and he gave me an odd look.

"So…"he actually looked slightly scared. He should be. This topic will not be fun for him, at all.

"Leader-sama? Do you like Itami-Senpai...?" I poised, placing a hand on my hip.

"Maybe even more than you like Sasori, Hinote." He shot back, a small blush felt like planting itself on my face, but I chose to ignore it. This was all about him, and how he's going to get Senpai to fall in love with him, and make her feel again!

No my plan wasn't just for Itami-Senpai; I wanted Leader to be happy too. My main focus just happened to be Itami-Senpai.

"No no no..." I shook my head. "This is all about you, Leader-sama." I spoke. "You're going to tell me everything-to what you know about Senpai, and how much you like her." I grinned, enjoying the look on his face. It was nice to know you could scare the guy that was your leader.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0 TIME SKIP 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Itami's POV**

Before we knew it, we had been with the Akatsuki for about half a year. We had been labeled as Missing Nin and had a large bounty on our heads from our Kage, however only in our land. Seeing as how our land had been excluded from the Five Great Nations, it liked to stay clear of having its Missing Nin found by other nations.

Hinote had also decided that since I was her "best friend" she would order, and enforce, girl time.

"So, I need to make a confession!" announced Hinote as she nervously pulled her hair out of its usual messy ponytail. I merely gave her a blank stare.

"Ok, breathe Hinote, it's just Itami-Senpai." muttered Hinote nervously as she continued to mess with her hair. I calmly sat and watched her.

"What if she tells?" Hinote froze and started to breathe slowly before she gave me a big toothy smile.

"Ok, ready?!" Deidara was correct in calling her bipolar.

"Well you see, I, really really really really really…" rambled Hinote and with each really her voice got squeakier and higher.

"LikeSasori!" she forced out in a high voice.

"Understood." Hinote frowned at me.

"That's all you're going to say? Nothing like 'I knew it!' or 'He's no good for you!' or anything?" whined Hinote.

"I see no further need to add anything to the conversation at this point." Hinote sighed and allowed her face to fall into the comforter of her bed. Suddenly she flew up and gave me another toothy smile, only I could see a devious look in her eyes.

"Soooooo Senpai, we're in a base fulllll of hottttt men, see anyone you like?" I gave her the usual blank stare.

"No." Hinote pouted.

"No one?" she pushed.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Super duper sure?"

"Hinote."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

Hinote still tried to pry information by staring at me like a creep. It took about an hour but she gave up and began to grumble to herself while she went through her things.

Hinote may not look it, but she was an extremely talented alchemist. That was another strong point of hers and one of the reasons her and Sasori got along.

"Ah hah!" exclaimed Hinote as she pulled a few vials, plants, pots, and other objects and ingredients from her things. She proceeded to set something up and began to cackle like a witch as she brewed something. Although her witchy appearance was lowered every time she gave me a cautious glance.

"Yes it's done!" she cheered holding a small vial of a light purple almost pink glowing substance. She skipped over to me and held it close to my face. I stared at it, and then her.

"Drink." commanded Hinote. I blinked under my glasses and allowed her to tilt the vial into my mouth. As soon as it hit my tongue a bitter taste hit my taste buds.

"So, did it work?" Hinote whispered to herself. What was the potion supposed to do? I didn't feel much of a difference, although, I did feel something.

Something tells me nothing good will come from this.

**Hinote's POV**

When I first put the vial in front of Itami's face she looked at it and gave me a look that obviously meant "What? You expect me to do what with this?" Then after she drank it I got extremely excited. I was hoping it would work.

"I have a bad feeling about this." sighed Itami as suddenly, she froze and fell backwards.

"Senpai?" I asked and when she didn't move, I flew from the room to get Konan and Sasori, possibly Kakuzu and Leader. When I rounded them all up, miraculously they were all in the dining room, we ran back to our room. What we found was an empty room.

That worried me greatly.

I was an expert alchemist but I was only human, ok ignore my Kekkei-Genkai's abilities and yes I am only human. Anyway, I am only human so I do make mistakes. But mistakes are never good, and I needed to find Itami so we could fix whatever the problem was!

"Well, this sucks." I almost laughed when Sasori said that. It couldn't be any truer.

* * *

**AN**

**I may have been procrastinating, and failing, at this chapter. Shidonii told me it was funny, your thoughts on it? **

**Today the boy who sits next to me in Science was being NICE. I feel bad for my later stunt, almost. My friend knows his older brother and apparently hsi older brother is an annoying asshole too, so we were walking in the hall and i said "My friend knows your older brother, she said he's annoying." he agreed that he was annoying, "I also told her you were annoying, she said it probably runs in the family" he told me he wasn't annoying so i ran down the hall to be ahead of him while yelling "LIES!" Some people stared at me, but it was pretty funny.**

**Goodbye my lovelies**

**Now a note from my bipolar mood today- REVIEW OR ELSE! :P**


	4. The Potion, The Effects

**AN-**

**SOS I'm drowning in homework! I hate my teachers, they can all go die in a hole except for the very few I like!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0...Lines hate me...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Hinote's P.O.V. **

"If I were Senpai where would I be...?" I wondered aloud as I walked around the base. Tobi was by my side helping me look for her.

"Maybe she's in the training room Hinote!" He exclaimed.

"Ah! You're a genius Tobi!" I exclaimed dragging him there with me.

"Itami-Senpai! Where are you?" I called. No reply. I must have royally messed on my alchemy...

"Maybe she's playing hide-and-go-seek!" Tobi exclaimed. I turned to him.

"Nuh-uh! Senpai won't play that with me..." I sniffled. "Let's go ask Sasori-Danna!" I exclaimed, skipping to his and Deidara's room. Leader told me to stop skipping though, saying "_Member's of Akatsuki will not act in such way's."_Tobi said that Leader didn't let him either. I scowled, but grinned when I saw Sasori-Danna tinkering with my alchemy.

"Wha'cha doing Danna?" I poised bending over his left shoulder. Tobi was right behind me.

"I'm trying to figure out what you did wrong..." He spoke slowly, trying not to lose his train of thought. I lose mine quite often. Maybe that's why I messed up? I turned to Tobi and motioned for him to be quiet by placing a finger to my mouth. He nodded.

"You were trying to make a potion that would make her feel emotions, right?" He inquired, turning his head to look at me.

"Oh wow. Was it that obvious?" I blinked.

"No, it's just my grandmother tired this on me more than once. She used ingredients similar to yours is all." I sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. I wonder what it did though."

"It changed her appearance is some way. Be glad you were only making a rough draft, otherwise Itami would have stuck the way she looks now forever."

"Speaking of which, have you seen Senpai?" I swished my head left to right, as did Tobi.

"Hinote and I can't find her anywhere!" Tobi exclaimed.

"She mostly fled the base. I would too seeing what Hinote put there..." Tobi looked at me expecting me to explain.

"Okay... Maybe I used some forbidden alchemy, but who cares right? It's not like it matter's anymore, I'm already a missing ninja!" I defended. I got the feeling Tobi didn't get a word of what I said.

"Uhh.. Sure Hinote. Let's go ask Deidara-Senpai!"

"Mm... You can Tobi. I think I'll stay here and try to fix my alchemy." Sasori-Danna stood to leave but I pulled back into the seat.

"And where do you think you're going? You're going to help me!" He sighed, seemingly upset, which made me sad. I could do it by myself, but I just wanted to spend more time with him. Tobi had already frolicked away, so it was just the two of us.

"I mean you don't have to... But it would make me happy." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. Even I could tell he was faking that.

"Fine. Only because you need me here." I squealed and hugged him.

"Aww, thanks Danna!"

**Pein's P.O.V**

I had caught a glimpse of Itami before she fled the base. I see why she did run. Whatever sort alchemy Hinote made, it obviously did not turn out right. Itami's normal hair had turned to a deep purple, with bright pink tips. Knowing Hinote would never intentionally do anything of that sort to Hinote, I had to figure out just what she was up to. I walked to her room, knocking before entering. She shouted okay and I stepped inside to see both her and Sasori at a table tinkering with Hinote's alchemy.

"Hey Leader-sama..." Hinote greeted without looking up from her work.

"Is there anything you need?" Sasori interrogated, looking up. "We'll work better without you hovering there." He offered, though I knew he simply wanted to be alone with Hinote.

"What was the original intention of that potion, Hinote?" She looked up with wide eyes.

"Well... Uhh... Ya see..." She scratched the back of her head, not so sure if she should tell me or not.

"I am your Leader, Hinote." I reminded her. "And if I ask you a simple question, I expect you to answer it."

"Yeah, I know Leader-sama... But you'll just think I'm silly..." Sasori looked up and turned to her.

"Hinote, you've made it quite clear that you are more than silly." He stated. To this, she blushed and hit him softly, knowing it wouldn't affect him in the least bit.

"Oh right..." She giggled. "Well...!" She drew out the word, trying to stall. "It may have or may not been made to make Itami Senpai have feelings... and there is no way I was planning on having Senpai fall in love with you, Leader!" She gave me an ear to ear grin, trying to lie.

"Hinote, you suck at lying." Sasori commented.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed deflating. I looked to her with a small smile on my face. She nudged Sasori.

"Sasori-Danna...! Danna!" She urged, looking from me to Sasori. He turned and allowed her to speak. "I'm scared, why is Leader-sama smiling?"She held on to his shoulder. "He never does that!" She added.

"I have no idea Hinote..."

"When will you be able to perfect this?" I questioned. Hinote scared look turned to one of glee.

"Oh! No way! You like Itami Leader-sama?" She jumped up in front of me, grinning like a mad man.

"…." I wasn't going to straight out admit it with Sasori right there, and Hinote wouldn't gossip about it.

"Yay!" She beamed, hugging me. I could see Sasori's look of jealousy, so I hugged her back.

"Wait, when do we plan to have this done Sasori-Danna?" Hinote poised, letting go and turning to him. He sighed.

"Maybe in the next month or so. Itami is really stoic, so maybe even alchemy could fail..."

"Well it's not like I can convince her! You've seen how many times a day I try too!" I nodded.

"Only time can tell."

**Itami's P.O.V.**

Hinote has messed up before. Many times before, but none of it was as bad as this. Agreeing to be her lab rat was not a well thought out plan. By now the odd colors had faded, and my hair was returning to its original color. When I returned to the base it would all be gone.

I was surrounded but the welcoming blackness of the new moon night, where a monster such as me belonged. I would stay, but my place was with the Akatsuki, and Hinote would have a fit if I did not return to her. I made short time, and returned in a mere 15 minutes. Hinote was outside waiting for me.

"Senpai, you're home!" She yawned. She walked to me, stumbling over her own two feet. I towered over her as she stood in fount of me, but she was unafraid. She held a sleepy smile on her face and reached out to hug me, I did not move. She soon let go; only her smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Why did you wait?" I inquired with no emotion held in my voice.

"I was worried about you Senpai."Hinote gave me a small smile before going back to her scowl.

"There was no need to worry: I can handle myself."

"I know that! It's just that I can help it. You're my best friend, and I will always worry about you." She smiled.

"Why do you think of me like that?" I never understood Hinote. She was one of the only people on this world that accepted me. I was thankful for that, but I will always push her away. I will not allow her to get closer because she is too close to me. I have always hurt those that try to get close to me, I won't allow her to get closer.

"Hmm... Because I can."

"Well, stop."

"You can't make me!"

"As your superior, I demand it." Hinote had a tough time keeping a straight face, apparently someone saying this with a blank face and level tone of voice.

"Well, I don't give a fuck!" She sobbed. Hinote rarely swore. I knew I was getting to her. I had to push her a bit more.

"Hinote."

"Senpai..." She rubbed away tears and looked up at me. "Sorry Senpai, but I have to disobey you. I refuse to leave you alone." With that said, she smiled and hugged me again, dragging me inside as if nothing had just happened.

"Guy's, Itami-Senpai is back!" She called as everyone crowed into the living room. She whispered in my ear.

"And I'm not the only one too. Everyone here- Sasori-Danna, Deidara, even Leader-sama..." She giggled. "Especially, Leader-sama... Well all will never leave your side."

* * *

**AN-**

**Well… Shidonii forgot the authors note and I don't feel like disturbing her as she feels like mind fucking on her other story, I am also excited to see her mind fucking part since I am following that story. I love mind fucks. **

**Anyway! The alchemy was my mind giving me a blank…**

**Anyway, review or I shall delay Insomnia (Which is also taking me FOREVER! No time, and my computers being an ass with Narutoget and Narutospot)**

**Goodbye my lovelies,**

**REVIEW **


	5. The Field, The Past

**AN-**

**Ok this is my chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Itami's POV**

"Itami-Senpai!" I looked up from my book that I had been quietly reading for the past hour. Hinote flew through the door screaming about hair and scissors.

"Senpai! Kill Hidan for cutting my hair off!" screeched Hinote showing me the uneven tips of her now shorter hair. Her once long hair was now in an uneven diagonal cut that was on her shoulders on one side and then began to go to below shoulder length at the end. I shook my head and sighed.

"Hidan!" I called; said Jashinist came in smirking with Hinote's orange and blonde hair in his grip. He paled when he saw my blank face training on him.

"Go Senpai! Use weapons and murder him!" snapped Hinote pointing to Hidan. He tried to run but I appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his throat. I pushed him into a wall and broke his neck. His immorality had him live of course.

"Shit." he muttered hoarsely as I threw him to the floor and pinned him down with four kunai. I proceeded to pull out my swords and stab him repeatedly. He let out a long string of swears throughout my torture. When I finished I turned to Hinote who looked very pleased.

"He deserved it, cutting my hair." muttered Hinote before grinning at me, "Oh! Itami-senpai! Thanks for hurting Hidan for me. Leader-Sama wanted to see you."

I sighed and left Hinote to deal with the bloody Hidan on the floor. Kakuzu would not be pleased that there were now bloodstains on the floor.

"Itami." greeted Pein as I let myself in his office, he didn't get mad at me. I was "disobedient", as Konan put it and nothing would change that. Pein got used to my untrusting nature and wavering loyalty, and the fact I didn't respect anyone. Not even Pein, who was my leader.

"Pein." I stated, his eyebrow twitched as always when I greeted him informally as Pein.

"I have a mission for you and Hinote. There is a rare herb in a large field from here that blooms once every five years on the blood moon. You must go and collect the herb." ordered Pein. I raised an eyebrow. He took a look at me, and realized he needed to elaborate.

"Itachi has a rare illness. Sasori and Konan have told me this herb could heal him." he explained.

"I understand, is there a map to this field?" I inquired. Pein nodded passing me a scroll.

"The map and mission info is in there, I advise you to be quick, Konoha will also be after this herb." added Pein. I nodded.

"Understood, I will get Hinote and we will leave in an hour." Pein watched me go. I quickly fetched Hinote who was happy to be going on a mission. Then we left.

The trip to the field was three days. When we arrived I realized that I knew the field. Besides me, I heard Hinote gawking.

**Hinote's POV**

This field, it was, amazing! No, wait! That was an understatement.

It had long green, lush, grass that was waving in the wind. There was a small area that had flat grass and there was a large alcove between two small cliffs that had an abundance of colorful plants and logs. There were vines enclosing the alcove and all in all, this place was gorgeous! Then the field also went on forever! I could see colorful butterflies flying past and a few rabbits and other small animals moving around under the grass.

"This was once a battlefield." Itami-Senpai's steady voice shocked me from my reverie. I turned to her to see her observing the scene silently.

"Huh?" I asked, Itami-Senpai repeated herself.

"This was once a battlefield." she commented before she began her walk to the alcove. I followed.

"This was the battlefield of the first Civil War of the Land of Death." I flinched at the name of that land. It had been destroyed by many civil wars and eventually someone coming and just destroying it. I believe it happened around fifteen years ago.

"How do you know?" I asked, Itami-Senpai stopped and a butterfly landed on her hand she had raised.

"I originate from the Village Hidden in the Darkness, I was only nine at the time but I was a soldier of the village, I was trying to support my heavily pregnant mother and younger sister." I had never heard of Itami-Senpai's past before. I eagerly looked at her for more.

"The Land of Death was a cruel land of hatred and war being ruled by a tyrant obsessed with power and money. I was born around the start of the fourth of six civil wars. The wars were mainly the poor, people like my family, against the soldiers, the hired mercenaries and the men they brainwashed with a Jutsu. The wars were horrible, long, and bloody." explained Itami-Senpai as she started to walk again. I followed her eager to hear more, and to complete the mission with her.

"This was the site of the final civil war, the one I took place in. Over on top of those cliffs about half a mile away is probably the remains of my village, we were a peaceful village- well as peaceful as the land could have. Then the final bloody war came. Right here, gallons of blood were shed. This field sprang up luscious and beautiful because of the bloodshed. The blood became wondrous fertilizer and made all these herbs and grass spring up. The herb we're after is called the Ketsueki Tsuki flower or the Blood Moon flower." explained Itami-Senpai as we approached the alcove. I went to take a step forward but Itami-Senpai grabbed my arm and pulled me to the top of the cliff and hid me behind a bush.

"Sakura-chan! When are we going to get there?" a loud voice complained. It was oddly familiar.

"Naruto, be quiet. This place is supposed to be a sacred herb sanctuary." scolded a feminine voice as a group of four came into view. There were two girls and two boys. One boy, the familiar one, was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. The familiar girl was a pink haired girl, unusual and familiar. With them was a girl with dark blue hair and pearly white eyes, and the boy was mainly covered in clothing so I couldn't make him out. I could tell he was a boy though.

"It's most likely in that alcove over there." The figure was definitely a boy, that voice was way too masculine to be a girl.

"Probably, let's go." I began to move but Itami-Senpai put her arm out and shook her head. The blonde boy, Naruto, moved to go between the vines.

I gasped. The vines moved out and reached for him as chakra shot from it. He jumped back and was nearly hit but he managed to be defended by the blue haired girl. Her eyes had suddenly become less pretty and more, dangerous, with veins sticking out around her eyes.

"What was that?" yelled the bewildered blonde.

"I don't know, Shishou didn't tell me that would happen." commented Sakura as she observed the scene carefully. Suddenly the dark haired girl jerked.

"Enemy!" she snapped. Our cover was blown. Itami-Senpai and I jumped down in front of the alcove.

"You four are having trouble getting through the old barrier from the Land of Death's lost village that used to be around here." stated Itami-Senpai with the hint of a smirk on her face. A smirk! Emotion!

"How would you know that?" snapped the pinkette, carefully observing our Akatsuki cloaks.

"I am one of the only survivors of the Land of Death, I would know." They gasped and Itami-Senpai made a few foreign hand signs before walking through the vines with nothing happening. I waited outside; afraid I would get hit by them.

"We can take them on and get the flower! There's two, well now one, of them and four of us!" realized the blonde. Oh crap. I wasn't much of a fighter! I made a hand sign and began storing chakra for my Kekkei-Genkai.

"If you fight on this land I will not hesitate to kill you all, even if you are a Jinchuuriki." called Itami-Senpai as she carefully went through the different herbs. I could see an eerie red moon rising in the distance as the sun set behind me.

"Its blooming." realized Sakura as light from the moon began to gather in the alcove.

"Damn." I breathed, the sun had set quickly, I now had little to no power to use for my Kekkei-Genkai. If I had to fight even one, I was doomed.

"Hinote, do not worry. I am here to protect you." I relaxed at Itami-Senpai's voice. Itami-Senpai had faced an entire war; she would be able to stand up to these people. No sweat, right?

"This land is the graveyard of my people, if you choose to fight me here over these herbs, I will not hesitate to kill you." stated Itami-Senpai as she walked out. In her hands was a beautiful flower. It was much like a lily only the petals bloody crimson with dark black stalks coming up with glowing light red power. The leaves were a dark green and the entire flower seemed to glow. Itami-Senpai had eight of the flowers and there were still many more in the alcove glowing.

"Give us the herb or we'll kill you! You're outnumbered." yelled Naruto.

"This is my land's burial place, if you fight, it does not matter if you outnumber Hinote and I, the spirits of my fallen comrades will assist me." Itami-Senpai was probably glowering at them from under her glasses, they were actually tinted red. They did that when she felt blood lust (She denied it too, but I knew she felt it), I would know. I've seen it before.

"Ooh." I muttered, interested. Itami-Senpai never used hand signs yet here she was making a few.

"Secret Art, Walk of the Dead!" snapped Itami-Senpai, once again I didn't understand a single hand sign of hers. The earth around us began to tremble slightly as….

ZOMBIS?!

"Zombies!" gasped the blunette.

"G-ghosts!" squeaked Naruto.

"My fallen comrades." confirmed Itami-Senpai.

"We give, we won't fight!" called the other boy. Itami-Senpai stopped the zombies, but held them in place, ready for an attack. And it came.

A single large shuriken aimed at me.

A zombie had taken the hit before I had even registered what had been coming at me. I jumped back with a kunai out while the zombies came up. I looked at them.

They looked human enough, just really pale and greenish. And their pupils were dilated. They were all pretty skinny too, ribs showing and many had burned looking limbs, missing limbs, kunai and wounds. But they were zombies, unstoppable. I noticed that they all had Land of Death headbands on them, like the Leaf having a Leaf on theirs the Land of Death had the reapers scythe on theirs, a line with slightly curved ones making a scythe. Some had slashes through their headbands, others had ones without slashes. Both sides. Both sides were Itami-Senpai's fallen comrades.

"Run!" I heard one of the Leaf Nin exclaim and they began running. Itami-Senpai didn't pursue, only allow her fallen comrades to return to their resting place.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I heard Itami-Senpai mutter as she looked at a single zombie that had been standing off to the side. It had long black hair with light gray eyes with the dilated pupil. She looked pregnant. It took me five seconds of staring to connect the dots. This pregnant zombie was Itami-Senpai's dead mother. Thinking back to Itami-Senpai's story I remembered her pregnant mother and her little sister. Where was her little sister?

A wind blew past Itami-Senpai, but she just turned away and began to walk. The zombie seemed to grow a soul, giving Itami-Senpai's back a sad smile before it too, disappeared under the earth.

"Senpai!" I called as I ran up to her. We were on our way back.

"What?" she snapped, obviously not in a good mood.

"That zombie, the last one, she was your mother, your pregnant one. If she died, what happened to your little sister?" I questioned. Senpai stopped and stared at the sky, almost in a dreamlike trance.

"Gone." she whispered before snapping from it and walking away.

"Enough of my past, should I hear you ask another question I will kill you. We are to get back to Pein soon." I sighed. Itami-Senpai was too much. I grinned despite that making a pledge.

Itami-Senpai, this is my pledge. No matter what, I will get you to show emotion. I will get you to be happy. I will help fix you. And I will find out your past.

Itami-Senpai…I will help you!

**AN**

**So you learned a bit about Itami's past. She's a messed up character and stuff, most of mine have problems in somewhat (Itami from Insomnia's scars, and Kira/1313 is just plain insane, she's in an asylum, seeing a pattern?)**

**Anyways, review or else**

**Shidonii-****Speaking of characters, which of mine is fucked up? If you read any of my stories any ways. Shidonii, Kai, Masao, Aki (she's kinda mine..) or Hinote?**

**I think none of them are fucked up, but I've only read about Aki, Shidonii (Masao and Kai are from SOLH right?) and Hinote mainly, and I kinda helped make Hinote, and in my opinion they're all relatively normal compared to some of my OC's you people have not seen yet. **


	6. A Leaf, A Petal

**AN-**

**Shidonii-Kun: Okay, do your worst... Throw chairs, kunai, shuriken... I deserve it for taking way too long to update. So, I'll try and make this good. Please forgive me. And I can't blame Sandy, the first time we got rain was yesterday... T-T**

**Shadow-I liked the chapter... took wayyyy too long though. I really want to start on the next chapter but i'm not supposed to be up right now, specially not on my laptop...**

* * *

**Hinote's P.O.V.**

"I spy with my little eye..." I trailed looking at my desk for the right ingredient. "Something with pretty leaves!" Itami-Senpai sighed handing me one of the flowers we gathered. Sasori was at my side while I carefully plucked the leaves off. I began to mash them with a bit of water as Sasori did the same with the petals as well.

"Why are the leave's and petals separated?" Kisame questioned looking at our work station from his spot by the ill Itachi.

"Part of this plant is poisonous. We don't know if it's the leaves, or the petals." Sasori-Danna answered.

"So we need to figure that out. That way, Danna can use the poison, and I can make a potion to cure Weasel-San!" I cheered. Even in his weekend state, Itachi still sighed at the nick name I used on him.

"How do you plant to do that?" Kisame poised. He acted more like a little kitty then a fishy...

"We were planning on getting Zetsu intuition." Sasori-Danna spoke.

"Oh, I'll go get him!" Kisame perked, wanting to help in any way possible.

"What will you do once you figure out which is which?" Senpai spoke up.

"That's simple! I extract the essence of it, and mix it with some other herbs, and voila! You have a home-made cure all!" I chirped.

"That seems too simple;" Senpai mused. "Something else must be done in order for it to work. Is that not right Hinote?"

I sighed in defeat. Deidara teaching me to lie almost made its due. "Well... It has to be taken under a new moon, in contrast to the blood moon... I'm worried poor Itachi may not make it by then..." The occupants of the room could verify my seldom behavior simply by the way I spoke- I was using bigger words, and I called weasel Itachi!

Kisame came back with Zetsu then, taking all attention off of me. I clasped my hands together and thanked Kisame for gathering him. "Okay Zetsu-Kun, Sasori-Danna and I were wondering if you knew which part of this plant is poisonous, and which can be used to save Itachi's life." I spoke, getting right down to business.

"That's simple. **Everyone knows the leaves are. **No, its the petals!** Leaves! **Petals!"

"Shut up!" Itami-Senpai stated loudly, and ominously. "We'll get nowhere if you two continuously bicker."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Sasori-Danna raised a brow.

Senpai seemed to be having her own internal argument. She growled, snatching one of the many flowers she gathered. I went to reach for her, but she had run off before I could.

**Itami's P.O.V.**

Explaining would prove to be difficult. Better to hurt her now then to see her brake if Itachi dies... I could tell the difference by soaking either in the blood. Then one that decomposes is the poisonous part. Easily taking a bowl and running with no one looking, I hid in the training room to figure this out.

I pulled out a kunai and jabbed it into my arm. It hurt, but I would heal easily. Not to mention I was used to pain. I bled into the small bowl, pulling my weapon out only when a fair amount was in the container. Taking one leaf and one petal from the flower, I gingerly placed then in the bowl. The petal sizzled, then hissed in agony as my blood destroyed it. The bright leaf floated harmlessly in my dark crimson blood. I nodded, collecting my things. I walked out and carelessly dumped my blood, twirling the flower absent mindlessly between my fingers.

Hinote had once told me of a game with a flower. First you think if your crushes name, and then begin to pick off the petals saying "He loves me... He loves me not..." For each petal. Whichever you land on is true.

How foolish. It's not like that's true. But... there's no harm in justifying reality, right? I've heard Hinote whisper more than once about Leader liking me. I know she's wrong, I just need to prove it to her...

"He loves me," I counted for the one petal that I plucked earlier. "He loves me not..." Many petal's sat in waiting, too many to count." He loves me, he loves me not... He loves me, he loves me not..." A trail of petals followed me to the base. "He loves me..." I stopped dead right by the door. I could feel Pein behind me.

"Itami." He greeted. I slowly turned, not letting my face betray my former actions. My heart began to pound, threatening to burst from my chest. My hands became slick in cold sweat. A lump formed in my throat.

"Pein." I spoke firmly, surprising myself.

"Have you found out what part of the plant is the cure all?"

"Yes." I nodded a bit too fast for my liking, but he took no notice. "The leaves are the cure all. The petals are the poison."

"Good." He turned and walked away, but my symptoms did not leave. I worried for my heath. I would seek out Hinote after Itachi's potion is made. I walked inside. Sasori's and Hinote's head lifted. A grin spread across Hinote's face... A knowing grin.

"Did you figure it out Senpai?" Another thing. Half the time, Hinote can read my mind.

"Yes. The leaves are the cure-all, the petal's poison." Tobi threw the flower he had been sniffing across the room. I easily caught it and sent him a glare.

"Told you. **Shut up.**" Hinote giggled at Zetsu's antics. She and Sasori then began on their own work, Hinote taking the leaves off the flower, and Sasori took the petals. No doubt he planned to make a deadly poison.

The two fiddled with boilers and twaddled with beakers. More than once Hinote's witch laugh rang clearly in our small room. Everyone shifted uncomfortable. Soon though, she was done.

"Ah ha! Done! Now we wait for the new moon!" She chirped.

"Don't get too happy. Itachi may not be able to survive that long." Sasori reminded her.

"Hey, let the girl be happy. She might rub off on the rest of us." Kisame remarked.

"Maybe..." He smirked. Hinote was now dancing with Tobi...

"Or, we should just tie her and Tobi together and lock them in another room. Then the base would be happy..." The two shared a chuckle. I shut out the group. I need to focus on my aliment. I pushed everyone out and began to speak with Hinote.

"Yes Senpai...?"

* * *

**Shidonii-kun: Meh, it's okay... took way too damn long though! **

**Shadow-Took too long is right.**

**Anyways, my chapter will be up much faster, specially since i have an idea. Although tomorrow i will be focused on making my dad(Who i swear is bipolar, he yelled at me today for no reason, and minutes later walked past my room, and smiled at me. BIPOLAR!) take me to GameStop and buy Sims 3 Seasons, my goal is to then play all day. I don't care what anyone else wants me to do. My phone and Fanfiction will not bother me.**

**REVIEW!**

**Goodbye my lovelies**


	7. A Talk, A Past

**AN-**

**Shadow-Welcome to the dark side, are you surprised that I lied that I said this would be up quick?**

**LONG WAIT. I apologise.**

**Itami's POV**

"Yes Senpai…?" questioned Hinote curiously. I frowned and looked into her blue and green eyes.

"Hinote… I have a question." I started carefully. Hinote all of a sudden started bouncing almost.

"Really? Is this going to be girl time Senpai?" she asked as she pulled me over to her bed. She plopped down, then had me sit down.

"Okay, shoot." she stated.

"I-I…I don't understand why, but before in the hallway, when Pein came up behind me my hands became sweaty, and my chest was pounding." Hinote squealed after my awkward statement.

"Senpai! Do you know what that means!?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on her bed.

"…no?" I asked, "Hinote, would I ask you if I knew?" She laughed.

"Good point Senpai, first of all, is there anything else that happened?" she questioned, her mood swing turning her to be more serious.

"Well… I remembered you saying about the flower game, the one where you say 'He loves me' and 'He loves me not', so with the petals I was trying that…." I replied warily, Hinote's eyes widened.

"WITH WHO!?" she all but screeched, right into my ear too.

"…Pein…" I muttered quietly. Hinote's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Oh my goodness! There's going to be baby Pein's and Itami's running around!" she squealed. It took ten full seconds for me to realize what she had just said.

"Hinote," She turned her full attention to me, "The chance of that happening, is less than .1%." Hinote pouted.

"But Senpaiiiiiiiii." she whined, I stood.

"I understand now that whatever is wrong with me will go away, had it been serious then you would not be joking around. I will be taking my leave." I stated.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she wailed, trying to get me to come back but I had already left. I had some pondering to do.

**3****RD**** PERSON **

Hinote pouted at the door once Itami had closed it.

"What was that all about?" questioned Sasori, as he stuck his head back in. Hinote smiled at him.

"Danna good news!" Hinote chirped as she motioned for him to come in. He walked over to her and Hinote pulled him close.

"Danna," she whispered into his ear, "Senpai, likes, Leader-Sama, she unknowingly admitted it." Sasori barely heard Hinote for he was focused on something else. His heart, the only thing in his body that was human, was beating wildly from Hinote's close proximity.

"I see." It took moments after that for Sasori to realize what Hinote had said.

"What?" he asked clearly shocked. Hinote giggled, then smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Time to do a little bit of match making…" Sasori knew he was in trouble now, and there was no getting out of it. He just hoped Leader-Sama and Itami weren't violent when they were mad.

Meanwhile, Itami had ventured to her favorite balcony, it was raining. And she needed to do some thinking. She shed her cloak and jumped onto a stone ledge that was big enough for a group of four to sit on next to each other. Itami sighed and looked up at the rain, letting the cool droplets soak her hair.

**Itami's POV**

The rain was cold against my skin, and my bandages were now uncomfortably sticking to me, but I just stared up at the gray clouds.

What was happening to me? My chest beating, my palms sweating, I could NOT be feeling anything! I was emotionless, a monster, a machine made to kill. I was not human in the slightest.

A light thud sounded as I threw my head back into the wall. Pain throbbed through my head but I ignored it. I needed some pain, some pain to keep me focused. However my thoughts drifted onto another topic quite easily.

"What are you thinking about?" questioned a familiar voice. Someone sat next to me and I noticed it was Pein. He too had shed his cloak, only he had no fishnet or bandages underneath like I did. He was more muscular than I thought….

"The past." I answered quietly.

"Good or bad?" he asked softly.

"My past is nothing but bad." We sat in silence.

"They say… they say it's good to talk about it. It's not good to keep it bottled up." Should I? Pein could keep a secret…

"Her name was Kitai," I began, all of Pein's attention was on me, "She was born during the Fifth Civil War of the Land of Death." Pein stayed quiet at my pause as I gathered the strength to speak once again.

"She was five years younger than me, her name meant hope. She was named after the hope that the war would end soon and that the land would finally find peace." I continued, then paused again.

"When the land was destroyed, I think only Kitai and I survived, I brought us to a village, then gave Kitai to a couple who wanted a child. I haven't seen her since. I want to see her, but she would hate and despise me." I admitted softly, I was pulled over. Pein pulled me into a gentle hug, surprising me.

"Everyone needs to let down their walls, every now and then." muttered Pein, "It's alright to show your feelings, Itami." We sat there for a long time, not moving. When we did move, it was because we were both freezing. We went inside and I turned to Pein.

"I don't have emotions." I began, Pein rolled his ringed eyes, "I gave Kitai a home so she wouldn't end up like me." Pein looked at me, now focused.

"I was already a machine, heartless and a monster when I gave her away, I was only ten but I knew the brutality of war and death, I gave Kitai up so she wouldn't have to grow up as a machine like me." I admitted as I pulled my cloak on. I walked over to the door.

"I've always regretted one thing," I felt Pein's ringed gaze burning into my back, "I've always regretted never saying goodbye."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0Time Skip 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Itachi was getting worse, Hinote was worried he was going to die. I had to do something, anything to help him. I didn't want Hinote to feel bad for not saving Itachi; the New Moon was still three days away. Itachi had barely a few hours.

I slipped into his room, quietly. His red eyes flicked over to me, he could barely speak. He couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, I barely heard him.

"Stay still, and don't breathe a word of this or else it will be your last." I warned as I held his hand up. He was deathly pale; you could see all his veins. I placed my hand on his wrist after unwrapping my bandages up to my wrist. My hands were heavily scarred, from burns, cuts, and everything really.

Itachi gave a noise of surprise.

"Hurt?" I questioned in a monotone as I focused. I had injected some of my blood through my palm and into him, he would have some small scars from it, but what are a few small scars for your life?

I felt around his blood, testing his levels, looking for the problem. His blood was all messed up, it would take me a long time to clean his blood, but firs ti needed to find the cause of the problem.

I must have worked for hours, cleaning as I looked for the problem. I found it in his heart.

The heart was the most vital organ in the body, if your heart doesn't work it doesn't matter what else works, you need your heart to get your blood to everything else.

In his heart was a strange substance that was in both ventricles, it was poisoning the blood cells that came through, slowly making them worse and worse. Some were completely destroyed, others just minor damaged. Normally white blood cells would go after the cells if this happened, but the white cells were affected to. If they touched it, the substance would poison and kill them. His immune system was greatly depleted because of this.

"I'm going to cure you." I stated simply at Itachi's questioning gaze. His eyes widened, but he didn't move-or rather, he couldn't move.

I started off with his heart. The substance was strange; I couldn't tell what had caused it or what it was. But that didn't matter; I had to flush it out. I used my blood to pull it out. I had hardened the iron in my blood to make my blood cells practically iron, the substance wouldn't hurt me.

I got it all out in the time period of two hours, I had to be careful or else it would leak out into the blood stream and it would probably poison his entire body then. There would be no hope for him at that point. I managed to get the substance out of his body and into a bucket I had brought. It filled most of the bucket; most of it was Itachi's blood. Seeing as how I was type O, it was easy for me to use his other wrist to have new blood I was producing enter his system.

When I had finished, I grabbed my bucket.

"You'll still need that medicine Hinote is whipping up," I informed him, "You'll need it to help gain your strength back, I am going to analyze this substance for further knowledge on what it is and how you got it." I left Itachi like that as I went to my room.

I'm sure Hinote would be happy.

**Hinote's POV**

I had gathered most of the Akatsuki, minus Senpai, Leader-Sama, Konan, and Weasel.

"We are here to talk about Senpai!" I announced.

"Why, un?" questioned Deidara.

"Because, I'm sure you all noticed that she calls herself emotionless and I'm making it our job to help her!" I explained.

"Why should we care?" asked Kakuzu. I felt rage enter my system.

"Because!" I screeched, silencing all of them.

"She may be cold and mean, but that's because of things that even I don't know!"I stopped to stare at them all, more like glare.

"We're all different, immensely, but we have one thing in common," They looked at each other, but remained focused on me, "We're all in the Akatsuki. We're comrades, whether or not we like each other. We're all S Ranked criminals and we're all strong, we're all misfits and we're all Akatsuki."

"So?" asked Kisame. I glared at everyone once more.

"Itami is one of us." I stated, pointing at everyone, "We're all comrades, I'm repeating myself but I can tell I'm getting my point across!" I yelled.

And that was how, I convinced the Akatsuki to help me with Itami-Senpai. That was how; I convinced them that we were comrades.

That was how I started our bonds.

**AN:**

**SOOOO SORRY!  
Shidonii was busy…. and I made this up like a day after the last chapter but completely forgot ti was even my turn to write the chapter and I was like O_O**

…**.**

**And Shidonii's chapter is next, and i haven't PMed her in forever. I have no idea what;s going on...**

**So yeah.**


	8. The Feelings, The Poison

**Hey people! I have no computer access, so this is written on the 3DS in a pm to Shadow. XD Be glad I work my ass off for you!**

**Shadow-Enjoy…. my chapter will be up ASAP.**

* * *

**Hinote's POV**

"So, what's our plan of action, yeah?" Deidara asked. I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Well uhh... I... we... ummm..." I muttered scratching my head.

"So, you have no fucking idea?" Hidan sighed.

"I never said that! It's just a diamond in the rough!" I screeched.

"Until you have this all thought out, I'm through. No one can keep up with your thought process, so there's no point in keeping us here." Kakuzu spoke, leaving. Hidan followed, as did Kisame and Konan with small scowls and nods of agreement. I guess even though are bonds are formed; they still need working on...

I turned to Deidara and Danna, with tears in my eyes. "You guys'll help me, right?" I sniffled. They looked almost scared. Danna stood and came to me, a smile on his face.

"Of course. But before you start anything, you need to finish that potion for Itachi." He reminded.

"That's right! I can't let weasel-kun die! To Danna's room!" I cried as I marched off, hearing the laughing of my fellow Akatsuki brethren.

**Sasori's P.O.V.  
**  
"She sure is a trooper, huh un?" Deidara comment as Hinote marched over to my desk, where her supplies lay.

"Mm..." I was lost trying to figure out why my heart was beating so wildly; it couldn't be that I loved Hinote, could it? I'm a puppet, my heart cannot love. But what else could it be? I'm certainly not scared of a bubbly little girl...

"DANNA!" Deidara yelled, snapping me out of my daze. "I've been calling you for the past few minutes un!"

"Sorry, I guess my thoughts consumed me."

"What are you thinking about that made you space out like that hm? You rarely ever lose yourself completely un."

"..." I stayed silent, unwilling to tell the truth to him.

"It's Hinote, isn't it un." Damn. How had I become so easy to read? I saw him smirk and continue to speak.

"I can read you like a book hm. Even if you do like her, there's no possible way you two can _really_ be together. And, knowing Hinote, she'll want affection un, practically all the time yeah. Too bad any ninja skilled in Medical Ninjutsu wouldn't be willing to help hm. Looks like what you thought would ultimately free you made you a prisoner in a wooden shell yeah." With an evil grin Deidara left the room, leaving me to wallow in my own thoughts once again.

"If the brat can tell, it must be pretty damn obvious I love her." I huffed aloud. If that was the case, would I risk it for her? I don't want to regret changing for nothing…

"I have to see if she feels the same." I decided quietly. A small smile planted on my face as I plotted of ways to find out.

**Itami's P.O.V.**

I sat alone on one the many balconies the littered the base. The light drizzle that was made by Pein did not bother me. What did was the sliver of moon that shone in the night sky. Tomorrow was the new moon.

"Hinote." I called, knowing she would come.

"What's up Itami-Senpei?" She chirped. I pointed upwards, towards the sky where the clouds parted to show the moon.

"Oh, the new moon will be tomorrow..." She sighed. I raised a brow at her.

"Are you not happy? You can save Itachi tomorrow."

"Yeah but..." She trailed.

"Hinote."

"Well, I'm just afraid that poor Itachi-san may not make it. When I last checked on him, he was deathly pale, and looked like he would die then and there." She explained. This alarmed me: If Itachi had gotten worse since I treated him, then his disease must had recuperated and come back strong. I had to analyze it before tomorrow came.

I rushed off to our room, pulling the bucket of blood out. I grabbed one of the many metal rods she used to stir her alchemy and used it to pull some of the substance of. It was gooey and dark purple to the point where it looked black. It looked more like a poison than a disease. I decided to consult Sasori about this.  
I walked down the hallway into the room he shared with Deidara. I saw him at his desk tinkering with poison, but not really busy. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Sasori." I spoke evenly. He jumped at my voice.

"Itami." He nodded looking towards me. "I planned to speak to you, about Hinote. I-"

"Not now, we have more trivial matters. Follow me." I urged, leading him to my quarters. I saw Hinote had returned as well, and was studying the substance.

"Senpei? What is this?" She yawned. Even Hinote did not know the extent of my power. I couldn't tell her. But, it is Hinote. She knows better than to push me.

"I pulled out of Itachi's blood. It's his illness." Sasori stepped by Hinote to study the substance with he. He seemed flustered by their close proximity, but Hinote remained all business as she began to speak.

"No, this is no disease. It's not just some bacteria build up." She thought aloud.

"But it isn't some poison either. Otherwise, Itami could have easily cleaned it out of his system. Something tells me there's more to it than what meets the eye." Sasori concluded.

"Let's go visit Itachi then." Hinote whispered dashing to Itachi's room. I quietly followed after her with Sasori at my side.

**Hinote's P.O.V.**

I rushed over to Itachi. If this was what I thinking, then Danna is right, there is more that meets the eye. Much more.

"Itachi-San!" I screamed as I burst into the room.

"Hinote, calm down! Itachi is fine." Kisame scolded.  
"No, he's not Kisame!" I yelled, "We might lose him!" I rushed over to the bed where Itachi was.

"Hinote, calmed down! What do you mean?" Sasori hissed.

"His disease... It's nothing like that! It's one of my clans Jutsus! I can't believe he's still alive... The Jutsu is meant to kill in merely a week... Itachi only managed to survive this far due to sheer will power."

"Hinote, how does this Jutsu, work?" Itami-Senpai poised. I closed my eyes and looked to him. Turns out when I was hysterically diagnosing Itachi, Kisame had gotten Leader-Sama too.  
"It's a dark art in our village. Only ninja's that have the villages complete trust can even _know_ about it. I was going to learn it the day after we met Deidara and Sasori. The village thought it could bring out my potential. It's known as the Black Deathtrap. It can only be used if the opponent already has some sort of disease, even the common cold. It takes over the virus or bacteria, growing by feeding off its victim. In a sense, it's almost like a parasite." I explained gravely.

"Why would people of your village even target Itachi, or even any of the Akatsuki?" Leader-Sama asked.

"I don't know..." I shook my head. "But even if we give Itachi that herb, there's no way in telling if he'll survive." Leader-Sama stayed silent for a moment before speaking once more.

"Hinote, I need you and Itami to go to your village, right now, and get the cure."

"But Leader, I can't leave Itachi! Either I have to stay to treat him or Senpai so she can take it out of his blood." Itami-Senpai was talented with Medical Ninjutsu, she was able to use water and chakra to neutralize and take bacteria and poison out of bodies! I wanted her to teach me, but she disagreed saying that it was hard to learn. Too hard for me to learn.

"You leave me in a tough spot, Hinote. I have to send you, but I cannot let you leave alone." Before I could respond to Leader-Sama, Sasori spoke up.

"I'll go with her." Leader-Sama turned to him and nodded.

"Come on, let's hurry." I muttered running out of the room and grabbing his hand. This was no time to dilly-dally. We had a life on the line.

* * *

**AN**

**Shidonii-Kun: Hey people! For once, I was the one to update quickly.. Well, that is if Shadow posts this...**

**Shadow-Did it, and now, it's my turn, mwuahahahah, I know exactly what to do! However, right now I want to download Misao, but I'm afraid the site will kill my computer with a virus. Oh what to do, what to do…. any suggestions?**

**Bye**


	9. Itami's Jutsu, Itami's Promise

**AN-**

**So…. I have no idea if Shidonii will even see this….**

**Meh**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Itami's POV**

Hinote and Sasori had left immediately, leaving me with Itachi. Pein stayed in the room, as well as Kisame. Both were watching me intensely.

"Hm." I had been checking on Itachi periodically, every few minutes. I could tell that bacteria were building up quite fast, too fast. Even if I managed to clean his system out again, it would be too late because in his frail state, I would have to clean his blood slowly. Too slowly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Pein. I shook my head slowly.

"Itachi, has mere hours left. No matter how fast Sasori and Hinote travel, they won't make it back unless they use a teleportation or speed Jutsu. Neither of them know one." I replied gravely as I leaned on the bed next to Itachi.

"Would Itachi make the teleportation?" inquired Kisame. I slowly shook my head.

"No normal teleportation Jutsu would let him survive in his state, although, there is one that has a chance of him surviving." I sighed, and shook my head again, "However, only one person knows it." Pein and Kisame groaned in frustration.

"That one person is me." Both looked up at me, they looked annoyed that I had strung them along like that. But I did not want to give them hope, "However this Jutsu is highly secret, and I've only used it with another living person once before. I have no idea how it affected that person either."

"It's worth a shot, Itachi will die if nothing is done!" growled Kisame, pointing Samehada at me. My eyes narrowed at him.

"I suppose I can try, but if Itachi dies I will not be held responsible. Pein, I require someone to come with me. Kisame, you cannot come due to you having much too high of a chakra, also Samehada would interfere with my Jutsu." I explained.

"I shall come, can you teleport three people?" questioned Pein. I pulled a few things from my bag as I prepared Itachi for travel.

"It's more of transporting two people, I am able to break myself down easily, with barely any though, however it will take much concentration and power to have both you two come, when I finish the Jutsu I may be weakened briefly, thus why you must come." I replied as I made a few hand signs and sealed bandages around Itachi. He now somewhat resembled me, covered in bandages. I tossed a roll to Pein.

"Wrap yourself in those, unless you want the trip to be rather painful and deadly." Pein didn't question me as he began to roll the bandages around him. When he finished I sealed him and pulled out a kunai.

"Turn around, or else you may interfere." I ordered, Pein grudgingly did as told. I proceeded to slash my wrist. Blood began to ooze out and I dipped my other hand into the blood. I quickly used it to make fast symbols on the bandages on Itachi and Pein. Then, they began to melt. I also, was melting; however I made sure to melt them first. When they had melted to a pool of crimson blood, I allowed myself to melt rather quickly. Then, the blood evaporated.

The hard part of the Jutsu was getting the aim correct. Passing through the air in blood was hard enough, because certain things could affect it. Magnetic forces were hard to get past, and metallic objects hindered my travel slightly, but not much. It was an excellent Jutsu, however dangerous. I was rather wary of using it on Pein and Itachi because there was a reason I allowed only myself to use it.

The death rate on the Jutsu was high. Thus why I tried sealing Pein and Itachi. The trip was going to be hard on Itachi, more so than Pein. Itachi may die when being solidified again; I would have to have Pein solidified first, then part of me, then Itachi. Hopefully by Sasori and Hinote so that they would be able to heal Itachi if I was knocked out from the force of transporting two others with me.

'Hinote!' I found Hinote's scent and quickly found my way to her. She and Sasori had made a brief stop outside the village to plan.

"Hinote." Both stopped and looked around. I allowed my face to materialize and it scared Hinote so much, she fell back.

"Itami-senpai ghost!" I ignored her outburst and looked to Sasori.

"I have brought Pein and Itachi, Itachi may not make the materialization however. Begin healing him as soon as he is back. Pein should be fine, perhaps a migraine, or missing a limb. When I come back, I may be knocked unconscious, ignore it. I will be fine after recuperating for a few moments." I ordered, receiving a short nod from Sasori.

I began to materialize everyone.

* * *

**Hinote's POV**

What happened before my eyes…. I couldn't believe. Itami-senpai disappeared again, and Leader-sama, from nowhere, began to form. Crimson liquid pulled together from nowhere into a silhouette before the real Leader-sama stood before me, covered in bandages.

I almost doubled over when the pungent smell hit me.

Itachi was pulled out next. His silhouette was a mixture of crimson, purple, black, and silver. When he came to, Itami-senpai came. Her silhouette barely showed as she just came out. Cuts were on various parts of her, and she was missing from her left shoulder down. Her right arm grabbed it and she let out a yell as the bone began to form. It grew out and soon, a skeleton arm grew from her socket. Next, I looked away because to watch her flesh mend together was disgusting. When I looked back, her arm looked like it had been torn to ribbons. It stopped healing and Itami-senpai nodded at Sasori, before her body went limp and she fell forward.

"Senpai!" I gasped, running to get her. Leader-sama beat me to it, and ordered me to help Itachi. Sasori was already on it.

I rushed over and knelt down. Itachi's breathing was coming in laborious shallow breaths and his Sharingan was deactivated, showing his dull obsidian eyes.

"We need that cure now, Hinote, go get it while I try and help him!" ordered Sasori. I nodded and stood.

"Wait." I turned to see Itami-senpai, awake. She stood and struggled to walk over to me. When she made it to me, she put her non-injured hand on my shoulder, "I am coming."

"No!" Leader-sama and I denied simultaneously. Itami-senpai's stoic face looked us over.

"I am going, because I need a scroll in there to heal my arm. While I materialized Itachi, the poison attacked me and as we speak, it is slowly eating away at my flesh. I need to find a certain scroll." spat Itami-senpai. My eyes widened and I looked to her arm to see, that it was spreading up to her collarbone.

"Let's go." she demanded and she took off over the village wall. I flew after her, leaving Leader-sama and Sasori.

I flew after Itami-senpai, who seemed to know where she was going. Somehow, we were still undetected. However, as soon as someone noticed, we would be in trouble. Itami-senpai wasn't in the best condition, so we had to get her scroll so she could heal, then kick everyone's asses, then we could get Itachi's scroll and flee.

Senpai had other ideas.

"Go retrieve Itachi's scroll, while I get mine, then when you're in trouble just yell for me." she ordered.

"What, but Senpai, you're injured-" She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, Hinote, go get what you need, I'll be fine. Just call for me and I'll come and help. Whenever you need help, I will always come and save you. I promise." Itami-senpai promised before she shot off. I stood there for a second, contemplating the meaning that her words held, before I shot off in the other direction for the scroll I needed.

I trusted Senpai. I knew she would get the scroll. And I knew that if I got into trouble, she would save me. Because that was how Senpai was.

I reached the Kage's library fast. I made my way in through the window and hurried around, looking for the scroll. I found it rather quickly, it was out in the open. I suppose, that for a ninja, I should have realized sooner.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as chains were wrapped around my body. They were cool to the touch, and I felt my skin cooling dramatically from them. I fell over, feeling my power drain.

Damn me, for being of the Fenikkusu clan. All Fenikkusu didn't fare well against cold, and we hated night. We thrived in heat because our Kekkei-Genkai called for it. My Kekkei-Genkai never showed, but I still strived for the heat like any other Fenikkusu, the cold chains were torture to me.

"Look at this, looks like our lost little bird has come home." I turned my head to find a familiar face standing there, holding onto the chains. His chakra was going into it, draining mine and keeping me cool.

Facing me was my old crush, Nix of the Ribaiasan clan. The Ribaiasan clan was the opposite of my clan. While my clan was the clan of fire and lava, theirs was of ice and water. Nix's slightly slit pupils followed my every move as his yellow eyes narrowed in on me. He moved closer to me, he hadn't changed much. His icy blue hair was still slicked back and he still moved with the same cocky look Hidan moved with.

"Let me go." I breathed, "Before I sick Senpai on you." Nix laughed. He knew Itami-senpai, and he figured she was weak. She never showed off, always using Taijutsu. He never saw her true strength.

"I don't fear her, nor do I fear the cloak you now wear. The only thing that we fear, is the prophecy that is your destiny." I suppose I never told Senpai of my destiny. Nor did I tell her the prophecy.

_"Born from fire, withered by blood, the phoenix and the leviathan shall meet with fate."_

No one understood the prophecy. What was understood however, was that my clan was represented by the phoenix and the Ribaiasan represented by the leviathan. We didn't understand the blood part, nor did we understand the meet with fate part. It was a mystery.

Since both Nix and I were the clan heads children, then we were most certainly the ones spoken of. Of course, they figured that out before my Kekkei-Genkai refused to show.

Then, I left with Senpai and the rest is all known I suppose.

"I think it's time your parents get a hold of you." Nix pulled more of my chakra from me, and pushed it into the chains. I screamed again, the cold was too much. So, I did the only thing I could do.

"SENPAI! HELP!" I cried. When nothing happened, I heard Nix snicker.

"No one will save you, weakling." I told you he was my old crush right? That was far gone now.

"Ack!" Suddenly, smoke filled the room and the cold disappeared from me. I looked up to find a familiar bandaged figure standing there, one leg in the air from kicking Nix through the wall.

"Hinote, did you get the information?" I stood with a grin and held up the scroll. Itami-senpai didn't mean to be so cold, it was just how she was. She couldn't help it.

"I did, did you get yoru scroll?" I replied. Itami-senpai held up a scroll and made a few hand signs. There was a sizzling noise and I watched as the burned flesh fell of Senpai's arm. New flesh began to grow, and soon, her arm was back. Only my eyes widened once more. It was covered in scars over scars. Nowhere was clear of scars. Layers upon layers covered her arm.

"We move out now." Itami-senpai commanded, allowing me to go first. We began to move, but soon we met our next challenge. The clans. My clan members stood there, ready to shoot fire at us and burn us to the ground. The Ribaiasan clan members stood there, ready to freeze us in our places.

"Hinote." Itami-senpai stated, turning to me, "As soon as I get you out, have Pein demolish as much as he can with his Jutsu. I will be fine, then leave. I will take care of loose ends here." Senpai ordered me, as she made a few had signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

I never knew Senpai had a summoning.

A creature, one I had never seen before, appeared. It was a medium size, and it had dark green scales. Its eyes were hidden behind, perhaps fur? Or scales, or something that covered its eyes. A long reptilian tongue hung from its mouth and its two legs had it perched on the ground. A long, barbed tale came from its body and two, large bat like wings sprouted from its back.

"Hirkeikai, take Hinote and flee, gather Pein, Sasori, and Itachi and get away from here as soon as Pein takes down the village!" ordered Itami-senpai. The creature, an ugly one, let out a noise. It wasn't an ugly noise though, it was rather pretty. I was scooped up as it took off, rather fast. I heard various fire and ice style Jutsu get shot, but the creature dodged it. Then, it dove down outside the village nex tot Leader-sama and Sasori.

"Senpai wants you to crush the village!" I informed Leader-sama he frowned, and was about to say something when I cut him off, "And she said to leave immediately after and not to worry about her, she'll be fine!" Leader-sama nodded, and he began his Jutsu.

Screams of pain, and horror came from inside the village, and then Pein helped us get Itachi onto the creature. Then, we flew off, leaving Itami-senpai in the village.

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

"Where the hell is she?" growled the silhouette, their black boot crushing the dying man's head.

"I don't know!" he cried.

"Where is she, or else you watch your family die as you die!" snapped the figure.

"She, she went to the Hidden leaf with the special team to assist in destroying the Akatsuki! Please, spare my family!" the man begged. The figure paused, before crushing the man's skull, killing him. The figure looked over, to the cowering figure of the man's wife who was holding a little baby. The silhouette walked over to them, and drew their sword.

"NO!"

Blood splashed through the air and crimson, stained the silver sword.

"I spared them, from the hatred this world is consumed by."

* * *

**AN  
Depressing, somewhat. I think it is. I have no idea what Shidonii will be doing next chapter, and she has no clue as to what I'm doing. We're sooooo in sync. **

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. And the creature that Itami summoned is a mythological one that i found on a website with creatures and their meanings, you don't get to know what it is yet.**

**Sayonara!**


	10. The Healing, The Talks

_Stoic Love_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

**Hinote's P.O.V.**

"Umm.. Right then!...Maybe? Oh man..." I sighed looking down at the scroll spread out in front of me. It was around nine at night and the witching hour would soon befall us. I stared blankly at the scroll. How was I supposed to learn this in mere hours? I was nowhere near that level of a ninja!

Sweat gathered at my brows as I snuck a glace over my left shoulder. Leader-Sama stood near, while Kisame worriedly hovered near Itachi's bedridden body. Deidara sat awkwardly in the corner, not really minding that Itachi was dying. I knew Sasori-Danna was in here as well. Leader had sent Kakuzu and Hidan away on a mission, just so the rest of us could operate effectively. Konan was in the other room, unable to see Itachi in such a sickly state. Kisame suddenly looked up from Itachi-san and locked eyes with me. Never before had I seen the laid-back man look so scared, so tense in my whole being here. I tore away and looked back down at the scroll trying to erase his look.

"Hinote, hurry up!" He urged loudly. "Itachi's life is on the line! Can't you learn the Jutsu any faster?" He ended up yelling. I was under a lot of stress, so I couldn't help but screech back at him.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed in return. "I'm sorry I'm not like Itami-Senpai! I'm not some super amazing ninja who can master Jutsu in minutes! I'm Hinote! I am a reject!" I shrieked. I guess some part of me knew he was as stressed as me. Knew he was scared beyond belief. But I was pushed to my limit. The situation fell on me like a ton of steel. I crumbled from the pressure. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran. I shoved past Leader-Sama and Danna, out the door and into the forest.

I focused on running until my lungs burned and my legs screamed. Until the tears dried and the pain was dulled. I stopped then, and fell to my knees, panting wildly. Suddenly though, a thought hit me.

How stupid could I be? I just ran, for who knows how long, away from the one person who need my help the most. Without me, Itachi will die.

"I'm such an idiot... Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I growled struggling to get to my feet. I began to run, but only moments later I tripped, losing any grace I managed to have in my blinded sorrow. I quickly crushed my eyes closed, and held out my arms hoping to soften my sure impact with the cruel earth. But it never came. Instead, hard, wooden arms pulled me up into a hard, wooden chest. I was face-to-face with Sasori-Danna as he let out a sigh of relief.

"D-danna?" I choked out in surprise.

"Hinote, I'm so glad I found you." He spoke going back from where he arrived from. "We have around three hours left until the witching hour.

"Okay, but I can move on my own." I mumbled struggling to escape from his grasp. I was glad for the darkness for once in my life, because it hid the bright blush on my face from how close I was to him.

"Not really. You need to save your energy so you can perform the Jutsu on Itachi." Danna replied, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Right..." I looked down into my lap fiddling with my fingers. I doubted we would be able to make it back in time, and even if we did, I don't think I would be able to perform the Jutsu.

"Hey," Danna spoke, catching my attention. "Don't blame yourself." I shook my head and then lied it on his wooden chest, hearing the slight thump of his human heart. I closed my eyes seemingly for a moment, but when Sasori-Danna woke me I could see Itachi, still bedridden. Behind me and Danna lie the table and scroll. Kisame was on the side of Itachi closer to Danna and I. He continuously apologized for his earlier actions. I smiled and nodded back. Deidara sat in the same corner as before, silently conversing with Leader-Sama.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"2:50." Leader-Sama answered.

"Right!" I whispered. I turned to the table and picked up the scroll to study it. Taking a closer look at it, it didn't seem all too difficult. But my clan's Jutsus are deceitful; my people are cruel and evil beings...

"Hinote, its almost time." Itami-Sempei's poke as she walked in

"Senpai!" I grinned upon seeing her, I had never doubted that when she left us, even though I was crying and screaming about it, I never doubed Senpai would die. Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked around for a clock. Finding it, I saw it was 2:55. In the morning.

"Here goes nothing." I gulped. "Sasori-Danna, you have the potion?" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll give it to him." He walked over to the sickly Uchiha and slowly spilled the dark liquid into his mouth. I took a deep breath and began the hand signs.

"Purification Jutsu: Cleansing Aura!" I watch biting my lip as Itachi's body shook. Had I messed up? Maybe not! It seemed as though it was working, but just as the witching hour fell upon us, Itachi stopped moving completely. You could no longer see his chest move up and down in small labored breathes.

"No, this can't happen...!" I cried as I dashed over to his side. Kisame had backed away when Itachi began to shake. I placed my head on his chest, listening for any sign of life. Nothing stirred.

"I'm so sorry guys," I said without lifting my head. "Itachi is dead." I closed my eyes as I felt the prick of tears threaten me again. Trying to hide them now was pointless, but I still attempted to muster some sort of pride. I didn't sob, or cry out loud. All I knew was that something felt different inside of me. I felt as if something empty inside of me had been filled.

"Hinote, why are you glowing hm...?" Deidara's voice carried from the corner.

"I'm what?" I shouted and shot up opening my blurry eyes, A golden glow surrounded not only me, but Itachi as well.

"Hinote, is that the Jutsu?" Leader-Sama asked.

"I really have no idea... Bet I guess that's our best bet..." The glow consumed the room in a heavenly light, blinding all but me. I then had an odd feeling. One that logic said was too good to be true. But I forgot reason and followed instinct, placing both palms over Itachi's chest. The bright light faded to darkness as a single cough rang throughout my head.

* * *

**Itami's P.O.V.  
**  
I was blinded by the light that produced from Hinote, even though I wore my usual sunglasses. Before I could react the light died. Itachi sat straight up and coughed up the purple substance. Hinote fell back as I rushed to her side. She hit the ground with a thud as I reached her side.

"Hinote!" I barked suddenly, not understanding why I felt a strange feeling well in my chest. It felt as if someone had reached in and grabbed my stomach, tightly clutching it and not relenting. Ignoring the strange sensation, I gingerly placed her head on my lap as everyone crowded around Hinote and the now very much alive Hinote.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked looking down at his savior, purple substance dribbling from the corner of his mouth like purple blood.

"She should be fine, her breathing is just quick." I diagnosed, looking Hinote over. Suddenly, her eyes opened and in a moment, the change was gone. However I still saw it.

Her once blue and green eyes had changed; they now seemed to ripple like flames. And while she had been using, her eyes most likely had turned orange and yellow, the same colors as her hair.

"Senpai? What happened to me?" moaned Hinote, snapping from the daze she had been placed in. Before I could answer, she jumped up and hugged Itachi with energy that she must have pulled from thin air.

"Weasel! Your okay!" She cried. He smiled and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Hinote." I spoke lowly so that only we two could hear. Hearing me, she giggled and let go of him. I once again whispered in her ear, "I think you unlocked your Kekkei-Genkai.

"Wow really? I unlocked it!?" She gasped, catching the attention of everyone in the room. With no point in hiding it now, I decided to explain.

"You fainted after you starting glowing." I informed her. I had seen it happen before in my time in her village. When children of her clan go through tough situations with high levels of emotion, they unlock them. Hinote had a very good childhood, from what I can tell, so I guess she never really needed it.

"That's great and all, but it still doesn't explain how she saved Itachi." Pein pointed out.

"Oh, that's easy Leader-Sama!" She chirped. "My Kekkei-Genkai is the phoenix!" She grinned. Although from some of the looks of those in the room, I could tell further elaboration was needed.

"It has been said her clan has extraordinary healing powers and they have great stamina. The phoenix represents flames and rebirth, when a phoenix dies it bursts into ashes where it is reborn from the very same ashes." I explained.

Pein nodded, and Hinote spoke. "Well what now Senpai?"

"I need to talk with you Hinote." I decided, getting a grip on her arm and leading her from Itachi's room and into the one we shared.

"No way! Senpai wants to have girl-time?" Hinote announced shocked as I closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Its about that man- the one I saved you from." As soon as the words left my mouth she turned stone cold.

"What about him Senpai?" She asked with uncertainty lacing her voice. I knew she was going to try and lie to me.

"He said something about you, that your destines are intertwined." I stated calmly, my eyes narrowing behind my glasses when she started looking everywhere but my face.

"Oh, don't worry about him Senpai, he's crazy." She laughed turning to face the wall. I narrowed my eyes further and began to recite what he announced before he ran off.

"Born from fire, withered by blood, the phoenix and the leviathan shall meet with fate." She turned to face me, paling considerably."What does it mean?" I growled. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, the man who told you, his name is Nix. He's the child of the head of the Ribaiasan Clan, which is represented by the leviathan. And as you know, I am the child of the head of the Fenikkusu clan, who are represented by the phoenix. I really have no idea what it means though Senpai, what everyone has figured is just that it involves Nix and I! Honest!" She cried out in frustration.

"I don't think it's just you two alone..." I muttered. There were four parts to the prophecy, from what I could gather. Hinote, that man, Nix was his name, another person or thing, and then what they had to do which was meet with fate.

"What Senpai?"

"I think we should begin training you with your Kekkei-Genkai." I decided on the spot.

"In the morning?" She pleaded, giving me what she had once called 'Puppy dog eyes'.

"Its morning right now, Hinote." I reminded her as I looked out the window to see the sky turning pink in the distance.

"But Senpai! I'm hungry, and tired, and-" I cut her off from her complaining.

"Just get some rest Hinote." Hinote grinned and gleefully shed her cloak. She jumped into her bed, not discarding her tank top and pants for her night clothes.

"Okay Senpai!" She yawned while cuddling into her covers. I made to leave the room, however Hinote's tired voice reached me.

"Senpai…. I worried about you, you know when you were left behind…. how'd you make it? That, wasn't something that should have been…. possible." I stayed in the doorway, thinking of a response.

"Do not worry about it, Hinote. Your village will not bother us any longer, and I will not die while you need me to protect you. I promised I would be there for you if you're ever in trouble, I do not take light of my promises." I said sternly before I walked out of the room. I made my way to the training room so I could meditate in peace. I was not going to sleep; I had too much on my mind. Things that weighed heavily.

When I arrived there, Sasori stood on the far side staring aimlessly at the wall. He jumped and turned to face me when he heard the door thump close. His face went from a frustrated look, to a blank expression. I could tell that form that ep

"Itami." He greeted me with a nod. "I was hoping to meet you here." I raised a brow as my only response. "I need to talk to you about Hinote."

"What about her?" I questioned straight forward, "She's fine, alive and well, I would know. There is nothing about her that is wrong."

"It's not about that, it's just..." He seemed to be struggling with his words, something that was very uncommon with Sasori. he always carefully planned what he would say, and his words were always clear and straight forward.

"IthinkIloveHinote." He spoke fast, just as Hinote did when she professed her love of him to me. I felt warm though. It was odd. A feeling in the pit of my stomach that was inexplicable, this feeling was much different than the grip on my stomach from before.

"Why tell me?" I questioned. I felt a smile threaten to tug my face and slight confusion spread through me. Why was I trying to smile? I never smile, never. I haven't smiled in years.

"I don't know, really." He chuckled. "Guess I was just looking for your approval, it's like going to a woman's father to ask for her hand." He answered with a small grin. I blinked.

"You think I'm like… her father?" I asked, trying to figure how that would work in anyway.

"No, not like that, I mean that you're like her guardian, and that you would react in a similar way, like how you ripped Hidan apart when he cut her hair. You'd kill me if I hurt her." Sasori explained. I nodded.

"That is true, I would feed your human heart to my summonings while it is still beating." I decided. Sasori, although trying to look emotionless, I could see that the image was not appealing.

"I do not mind, Sasori that you wish to court Hinote, but I will not be stopped if you hurt her, emotionally or physically. You would die."

"Thank you, Itami-san." he nodded at me, his dull, dead brown eyes not able to show his gratitude. Suddenly, as I looked over his puppet body I had a sudden thought.

"I just have one thought though, Sasori." Sasori looked at me, his smile fading to his usual impassive look.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Your heart is that of a human, but your body is that of a puppet. With that body, you would not feel Hinote in any way, and Hinote would feel only cold wood." I stated. Sasori sighed and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking, I am trying to find a way to reverse this… to get back into a human body… however it would be a difficult task, a great medic would be needed. Even so, the body may not accept my heart and I would die, it's risky." Sasori muttered.

"When you do the transplant, call on me, I can help the odds of the situation so that it would work and the body would not reject your heart." I ordered. Sasori blinked.

"How would you do that?" he asked. I moved over to the side of the training room and sat down.

"I am not going to divulge my secrets to anyone, not even Hinote knows the full extent of what I can do," I informed him as I moved into meditation position, "But do understand that what I can do, is not ordinary. I am the only living being in this world that can do it, for even in my dead clan, the DNA sequence necessary for this phenomenon to happen is rare. Only once a century, was someone who was born from someone without the correct DNA born with it."

"And what is it?" Sasori pushed.

"Go and research what you need, Sasori, Hinote may not wait for long." With my final words, Sasori left the room. As I watched him leave, the odd feeling in me grew stronger as I watched Sasori leave with a look of determination set on his face. I shook it off though and began to meditate.

Feelings.

Pathetic. I do not have them. I am a monster, a machine made to kill. I have no feelings. No remorse, no anger, no happiness, no excitement, nothing.

I do not even have love.

* * *

**AN**

**I added the ending so I have somewhere to start my chapter.**

**I can't wait until Shidonii gets a computer again, can't wait. Life would be much easier. Much.**

**I have chapters to write for other stories so my update is going to be…. next weekend? Maybe.**


	11. The Fight, The Monster

_Stoic Love _

_Chapter 11_

_The Fight, The Monster_

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Itami stood silently, debating on whether or not to knock on the door in front of her.

'I could just leave and then come back… no one would notice…. Hinote would but I always disappear…' Itami thought, 'Although this may take some time…'

Before Itami could knock on the door or walk away, it opened. Pein strode out and gave Itami a surprised look.

'Her chakra is hard to detect… I didn't even notice.' Pein noted to himself, annoyed he hadn't known the stoic girl had been outside the door.

"Do you need something Itami?" questioned Pein. Itami nodded.

"I request a few days of absence for personal reasons." Itami requested.

"For what?" inquired Pein.

"Personal reasons that you do not need to know." Itami replied tersely.

"Alright, you can go, but I was going to send you and Hinote as back up for Kakuzu and Hidan." Pein muttered.

"Send Hinote, she can heal, and I trained her a little on her Kekkei-Genkai. I will catch up to them after I finish what I need to do." Itami stated, turning around.

"How will you know where they are?" asked Pein. Itami paused.

"A jutsu." she replied vaguely before disappearing down the hallway. Pein watched her until she turned a corner and he sighed before heading down the hallway. He turned into the training room where he found Hinote.

"Hinote." he called, and Hinote turned around quickly, accidentally losing her concentration. The strange, glowing aura that had resided around her disappeared and a large burst of flames threw Hinote across the room.

"Ahhh!" Hinote shrieked as she landed on her back. Pein walked over to her and she jumped up, full of energy as always.

"Ah, Leader-sama!" greeted Hinote quickly, a slight shade of pink tinting her cheeks from the embarrassment of Pein witnessing her failure.

"You are being sent as backup for Kakuzu and Hidan." Pein ordered her. Hinote grinned.

"Ooh! I'll tell Senpai!" Hinote announced.

"Itami has other matters to attend to, she is going to catch up to you later on in the mission." Pein interrupted. Hinote blinked. Then pouted slightly.

"Alright…. so do I leave as soon as possible?" she questioned. Pein answered her with a nod.

"Alright, I'll be going once I get my traveling things!" Hinote jogged from the room and Pein sighed.

"How the hell did Hinote and Itami ever become close? They're very different…" Pein mumbled to himself. Itami, when speaking held an air of slight confidence, and she held a stoic aura of mystery. Meanwhile, Hinote was always changing her tone and her face was like an open book. Even her eyes were expressive. Then, Itami seemed to be able to master everything she attempted while Hinote seemed to fail at everything unless she practiced, a lot.

Pein was quite curious now about the pair, what was their history anyway?

He walked to his office, intending on finding out about the mysterious Itami and the eccentric Hinote.

_**o0o0o0o_Time Skip_o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinote skipped alongside Hidan, giving his neck a glance every few seconds. When she had found them, Kakuzu had reattached the Jashinist's head from a previous battle where it had been cut off. Hinote had glad healed him as much as she could before Kakuzu got irritated, mumbling about how time was money.

"I wonder how Senpai is doing?" she wondered as she continued to skip along, blissfully unaware how the lecherous Jashinist was discreetly staring at her butt as she skipped along. Kakuzu, however noticed this and shot Hidan a look to which he ignored.

"So what are we doing?" Hinote questioned as she turned around to walk backwards and look at Kakuzu.

"We're going to go and capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Kakuzu answered her simply. Hinote nodded.

"Ohh, but we just sealed the Two Tails Jinchuuriki while I was on my way here, so soon to do another…" mumbled Hinote. Hinote turned around and began to walk forward, normally.

Hinote disliked killing people, sure she enjoyed watching her Senpai beat up Hidan with knives and swords, but that was because he couldn't die. Hinote hated killing people, which is why she was more of a medic. Sure she was letting Itami teach her how to use her Kekkei-Genkai, but that was because she wanted to be able to fight. What if, one day, her Senpai was unable to protect her? Or worse, her Senpai, or anyone she cared for, was in danger? Then Hinote would have to fight, and she would fight for her loved ones.

Hinote perked up though as they continued through the forest of dead trees. Ever since unlocking her ability, the sun to her was amazing! before, it was nice and she liked it and it upped her Jutsu ability, but now the difference was huge!

"Ahh, I love the sun here! It's so warm!" Hinote giggled, twirling a bit.

"Stop fucking around." complained Hidan, "It's too damn hot for these cloaks."

"But you don't have a shirt on, and your cloak is ripped." Hinote pointed out. Hidan frowned at her.

"The hell are you trying to say?" he growled.

"Hidan, knock it off." Kakuzu ordered. Hinote stuck her tongue out at Hidan and did another twirl.

"The sun is sooo nice!" she squealed happily.

But her happiness soon faded. Hidan and Kakuzu barely avoided an attack and Hinote jumped for cover behind one of the trees. By the time she looked back, the two men had already gotten caught.

"Oh no!" she gasped, "And what's worse…. I'm a bad fighter." Hinote gripped her fists together. The two would get out of there, Hinote was hoping so at least. And if not, she could always do a fireball to distract the enemy.

"I hope Itami-Senpai catches up soon…. it would be great timing." whispered Hinote, hoping for her Senpai.

**1****ST**** PERSON ITAMI**

As I exited the village it was eerily quiet. I looked up at the sky to find it void, except for one dark cloud. It was moving west, the direction of where I was going to rendezvous with Hinote, Kakuzu, and Hidan. However what struck me odd was the wind was moving east, however the cloud was moving the other way.

"An omen…." I looked up at the cloud as it covered the sun and it strangely turned an eerie red color, "Yes, an omen, I better hurry to get to Hinote."

I then began running through the trees, flying quickly. I entered Fire country and then began to where I could sense Hinote. I only paused every once in awhile to smell the air for her scent to make sure I was heading in the correct direction.

I reached the forest of dead trees and looked up at the sky to find another dark cloud going towards the sun. This one was moving quicker than the first. I smelled the air again, and I knew from that smell that Hinote was in the forest.

An explosion confirmed this and I ran up the trees so that I could launch a surprise attack. I jumped through the trees silently until I found them. I was on the side so that my shadow did not cross over them. Standing down there I looked over my comrades.

Hidan was missing his left arm, although he looked unbothered by it. Scanning the clearing I saw it over to the side, and I figured that after this battle we could retrieve it. Kakuzu was missing his cloak, and he looked rather fatigued. Around him were the remnants of what I knew were his greatest attack, his hearts. But Hinote looked worst off. Her hair was wild, her eyes desperately trying to hold back her emotion and her arms had burns covering them. She most likely had been trying to use her clan Jutsu when her fireballs held no effect.

"We're stuck in his shadow, what do we do?!" Hinote asked Kakuzu wildly, and I then realized what had happened. One of the enemy ninja, Konoha ninja, was using a shadow possession technique to hold them still. I looked them over and found that the blonde Jinchuuriki was there, along with the pink haired girl that had been at the cove where we had gone to retrieve the cure for Itachi.

"Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!"

What happened next, I was unable to comprehend. The blonde Jinchuurki had thrown, an obviously deadly Jutsu, at my comrades. All I remember was jumping down, yelling, and landing before Hinote, Kakuzu, and Hidan to block the attack. But, that all was just a blur I was hardly able to make out.

Then the attack hit me.

**Hinote's POV**

I was going to die. The Jinchuuriki, Naruto, was going to kill us! I knew that Jinchuuriki's were powerful, so whatever he threw at us was obviously going to kill us.

I tried holding back tears. I had been unable to help; all I did was get in the way. Hidan and Kakuzu had to protect me the entire time; I had been unable to do anything! When he threw the large Jutsu at us, my life flashed before my eyes. I thought about calling for Senpai, but she couldn't possibly get here in mere seconds!

How wrong I was.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!"

I gasped and my eyes widened as Itami-Senpai came from nowhere and stood in front of me. She threw her arms out and the Jutsu plowed right into her.

"ITAMI-SENPAI!" I screeched in horror as I watched the Jutsu literally rip her apart. Blood flew everywhere and I felt some splash all over my face.

"Fuck." I heard Hidan mutter behind me and the shadow from under us disappeared. We jumped back and watched as the Jutsu finished. A barely recognizable body fell to the floor, limp. Cuts were engraved into the body. The cloak had managed to save most of the bandages and clothes under it, but the cloak was far gone. I looked down at my feet and found Senpai's sunglasses that must have flown from her face in the impact.

"Senpai….SENPAI!" I screamed, I went to run forward but Kakuzu grabbed me with his strings. I struggled and I watched as the surprised Konoha ninja looked at Senpai's body in surprise.

"Isn't that the one that we fought against trying to save Gaara?" asked the silver haired man, whose name I believe was Kakashi.

I felt tears collecting in my eyes and I stopped struggling to give the Konoha ninja the angriest, most hateful glare I could muster.

"You…you…. you bastards!" I yelled, and the area around me began to heat up from my rage.

"How could you!? HOW COULD YOU!?" I cried my voice breaking.

"Hinote, we're ninja, get over it." Kakuzu growled.

"Fuck you and fuck being a ninja! If being a ninja means that one of my most precious people is dead then I don't want to be a ninja!" I screeched angrily before I looked at the Konoha ninja, "You bastards! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

"Hinote." I didn't register the voice at first, but then I looked and saw, what had once been a body that had been torn apart was standing. My Senpai rose and stood there as her legs continued to stitch themselves back together. Next her arms grew out and then when they were done, Senpai slowly walked to stand in front of me, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Pathetic Konoha ninja." Senpai spat, blood dripping from her body. She slowly unraveled the bandages that her arms had grown back into and my eyes widened. Her arms were covered in scars! I looked over the rest of her, where bits of bandages were missing and also saw that she was covered in scars, nowhere was void of a scar.

"Senpai…" I whispered. My mind was blown, how had Senpai survived?

"I told you Hinote," Senpai turned to me, her hair covering her eyes however her mouth was upturned at the end slightly, "That no matter what I would protect you until someone else would. I will not die until then either." Senpai looked back to the Konoha ninja who had stopped staring in shock and were preparing to fight. Senpai pulled a kunai out.

"I must say, it's hard getting me riled up, but I don't appreciate being ripped to pieces and watching Hinote cry. So I'm beyond riled, I'm pissed." Senpai spoke lowly, and she positioned the kunai above one of her wrists, "Now you get to witness my true power!" With one cut Senpai's wrist began gushing blood. She cut the other wrist and more blood than I thought humanly possible gushed from her wrists. The crimson liquid made a puddle around her and didn't stop. Senpai hunched over slightly, and from under her dark hair I saw glowing.

"Feel my pain!" she yelled and he hair parted to show her eyes.

Her eyes were entirely crimson, and now they were glowing crimson. The colors in that crimson also glowed, specks of amber, yellow, black and white glowed vibrantly! Then her silver, slit pupil was focused solely on the Konoha ninja.

"Twin Dragons!" The blood around Senpai began to bubble and within seconds from that blood puddle, which was quickly spreading farther and farther, two dragons came out. it was like a Water Dragon Jutsu, only Senpai held full control and from what I could tell, Senpai was very good at it.

The Konoha ninja quickly dodged as the dragons crashed into the ground where they were, exploding into blood.

"Blood Bar Cage!" Long streams of blood flew after the ninja which were now all fleeing; some injured ones were being carried. When they were out of sight, just barely fleeing from Senpai's Jutsu, the blood returned to Senpai. The puddle around her disappeared, some evaporating and some entering Senpai through various wounds. Her wounds stitched themselves back up, and she looked over at us.

"Do you see now, Hinote?" she questioned, "Do you see the monster that I am?"

"You're no monster, Senpai, that was just… a Jutsu. It had no effect on you." I replied quietly. Senpai made a strangled sound which I realized was a laugh.

"No, this is me Hinote. These scars are from that, that blood is mine. That blood, my blood, the blood from those I have killed, it all runs through my veins, mixing together to create the monster that I am. I am the Chi no Oni, the Demon of Blood. I am not a human, but a creature. I was human, but when that blood awakened in me, I am a demon, a monster!" And with that, Senpai began to melt. Blood dripped from her until she was gone.

The three of us were left speechless.

"Hinote…. what was that?" Kakuzu asked, trying to sound calm. I looked down at the ground.

"I have no idea; Itami-Senpai has never used it before, always swords and Taijutsu…. but that… I think we need information." I stated.

"Information?" questioned Kakuzu.

"Itami-Senpai comes from the Land of Death, if we want to know about what that was, then we need to go to the Land of Death." I said seriously.

"You should go to Leader-sama, he will send you out with someone else, I need to get more hearts and I need to reattach Hidan's arm." Kakuzu replied. I nodded and after getting Hidan's arm, we left towards the base.

There were a few things on my mind. Most of them involving Senpai. She had called me her friend and she had admitted that she was pissed. She never did things like that, comrades was a word she would use. Meaning, these people are my allies so I don't have to kill them. But now she's going to hide away and be impossible to find.

I didn't know what was going to happen; Senpai had always been a mystery to me. Her past, her abilities, her secrets…. but there was one thing I knew.

Senpai wasn't going to come to the base for a long time.

* * *

**AN**

**Itami's true ability is revealed… and I bet I fucked up Shidonii's plans for next chapter. Oh well… can't wait to see what Shidonii decides to do. :P**

**So yeah, what is your opinion? What do you thinks going on with Itami? **

**Sayonara!**


	12. The Change, The Effect

_Stoic Love_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

**Hinote's P.O.V.**

I arrived as the base much faster than Hidan and Kakuzu, wanting to tell Leader-Sama what happened to Senpai immediately. I burst through his office and he casually looked up at me. Such things had become expected of me as of late. I wheezed and huffed and tried to speak, but he beat me to it.

"What is it, Hinote?" he questioned, looking down at his papers before deeming me more important. He watched me as I stood taller after catching my breath.

"It's about Senpai." I breathed. "She used a new Jutsu, different than anything I have seen before." I finished.

"Is that all?" he inquired before he looked back down at his papers.

"No, Leader-Sama! There's more to it than that!" I cried as he disregarded me, opting to continue with the papers on his desk, "Senpai was literally pouring blood out of both her wrists!"I shouted, gaining his attention once again. "It was...amazing. I mean, one minute Hidan, Kakuzu and I were about to die from the nine tailed Jinchuuriki's Jutsu, and then Senpai comes in blocking the blow, even calling us her friends!" Both his eyebrows rose at this.

"She looked like she had died," I continued. "So I started to freak out. I felt like I would just explode!" He seemed to take a mental note of this. "But Senpai stood up, and began to reform! She said she was pissed, then she used the Jutsu. It was almost majestic... But after the Konohana ninja fled, Senpai called herself a monster and ran off too." I stated. "So we have no idea where Senpai is, or when she'll be back..."

"You know her the best, Hinote. What do you recommend do?" He poised. I was kinda shocked. No one really turned to me for advice, so was silent for a moment.

"Hinote...?"

"Uhh right! I want to take two other people with me to the Land of Death, which is Senpai's home land, so we can try and find some information there." I decided, the Land of Death probably had the most information. like Senpai's old village, that would be rather helpful.

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind?" Leader-sama asked.

"Well, I want to take you along Leader-Sama, and Sasori-Danna as well." I thought aloud.

"Why me?" He stated, perplexed at my logic.

"Well, that's easy! You like Senpai, don't you Leader-Sama?" He slowly nodded his head. "And from what I gathered, Senpai has, well, some kind of feelings for you too. They're rather hard to put a mark on, but I know they're positive ones!" I beamed.

"Very well. We'll leave tomorrow morning to go pick up Sasori then." He stated as I frowned.

"Wait, where is Danna?"I questioned curiously.

"He Left to Suna on personal business soon after you left to help Hidan and Kakuzu." Leader-sama answered easily as he looked down back to his papers with a glare.

"Oh, okay." I nodded. "See you later Leader-Sama!" And as I ran out the door, I swear I thought I heard him say "Damn… this paperwork".

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

"Grandmother Chiyo." I spoke walking into the room. The old hag was sitting in front of me, lost within the depths of a small pool before her. I had arrived earlier in the day, fighting her off when she had charged me. Now though, she was calm, and as it turns out she was willing to hear me out.

"So, you finally changed your mind?" She cackled. "Who's the lucky girl?" She grinned slowly standing up.

"That's not you concern. Can you help me or not?" I growled.

"Well, I can do help you, the question is will I?" she teased, I scowled at her.

"I'll do anything to be with her." I met her gaze, which held mirth and mischief.

"Oh, so that so? What's so special about this girl that 'Sasori of the Red Sand' has decided that he wants to be human once more?"

"Her name is Hinote." I stated "she-"

"Wait, that rings a bell. Is she a Fenikkusu?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?" I was alarmed, but hid it.

"Oh, no reason." She laughed. "But I should have seen this coming..." She muttered under her breath. "Well, I've heard all I need to know. Let's get started, shall we?" I wearily moved to her.

"Now lay down for grandma dearie." She gave me a grin.

"Grandmother, please." I scoffed, lying before her.

"Calm down child. Here goes nothing!" She cackled once again as her hands began to glow an eerie green. I keep my head down and watched the ceiling as my grandmother performed some sort of witchcraft on me to make me human once more. For a moment, I felt the same. Then my heart sped up. I could feel my chest rise up and down, and hear myself gasp for breath. I had to remember to blink. I sat straight up and began panting. I was alive...?

"Grandmother, thank you." I breathed. I looked at her, and then gasped. " Grandmother?" I tentatively moved my hand to her face. I brought it up to face me. She held a huge grin and I jumped back.

"Even in death you're a crazy hag..." I sighed standing. She knew this Jutsu would kill her. "Grandma Chiyo..." I smiled. "I promise I'll get her. For both of us."

Suddenly a thought hit me. Itami had said something about when I had wanted to turn human, although I was unable to remember what it was. I dismissed it as nothing of importance; after all, I would have remembered if it was important.

**Hinote's P.O.V.**

"Leader-Sama... Leader-Sama wake up...!" I urged shaking him. "We need to go get Sasori-Danna!" I had sneakily snuck into his room at sunrise to get him but I found he was still sleeping. So, I decided to wake him up by jumping on his bed and shaking him.

"Hinote, go rest..." He yawned while I laughed. He looked really silly with all his piercings removed for sleep, holes were all over his face. Briefly, I remembered the few times Senpai had removed her piercings, she had looked quite similar.

"You said we leave in the morning! Let's go before the sun gets up!" I pushed.

"Give me some time..." He growled out.

"How much?" I sighed. "I really want to get a move on!" I pouted.

"We'll leave when the sun is above the trees." He decided.

"But, Leader-Samaaaa!" I dragged. "That's not for another two hours!"

"Go preoccupy yourself until I am ready to leave."

"Okay, fine." I walked out closing his door. What could I possibly do, for two whole hours?

"I'll wake up Deidara and make him train with me!" I decided aloud, darting into the room that he shared with Sasori-Danna. I took none of the earlier precautions I had with Leader-Sama, and shook him vigorously.

"Deidara. Deidaraaa. DEIDARA!" I sung in an assortment of odd voices until he looked at me.

"What Hinote yeah." He yawned. Once he woke up, he could never go back to sleep

"You wanna go train with me?" I questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think I have a choice un..." He muttered, eyeing me like I was dangerous.

"Great!" I smiled dragging him out of bed. I grabbed his cloak and led him to the training ground. He looked nothing like his usual self. His hair was messy, and down, and he was missing his scope! He slipped on his cloak and cracked his knuckles. A grin came to his face and I met it with a scowl.

"Should I go easy on you, hm?" He laughed.

"No way! I'm stronger now! Give it all you got!" I boasted.

"You sure Hinote un?" He spoke, concerned. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, yeah."

"I'm ready! I promise!" I shouted. It was true, Senpai had been vigorously training me to the ground. After each training session, my body would be in so much pain Senpai would have had to heal me!

"The the first move it\s yours hm." I was jumping in the air before he finished his sentence. I cried out and dived at Deidara with my fist in front of me. Though still half asleep, he was able to move to my left. I quickly pulled my fist out of the ground and grinned at the lovely five foot hole the ground now spurted. Senpai had gotten me a pair of iron knuckles now that my Kekkei-Genkai had unlocked my vast storage of power. Though I was strong, I was lacking the prowess to wield my newfound power correctly. I was glad that the hole was big, even if I had missed my target.

Speaking of which, I hardly avoiding a clay bird coming at me. I fell to the ground and rolled knowing more would come at me. I huffed, and soon jumped up. With a few had signs, my pointer finger soon caught ablaze. I pointed at the birds coming my way and laughed as they exploded into little fireworks. The look on Deidara's face, however, was not pleased. I knew this because I was now in the mouth of a much bigger bird. It threw me in the air as its master barraged me with more explosive birds. I yelled and fell to the ground in a very ungraceful manner.

I used the dust spread by my collision with the ground as an advantage, jumping on Deidara's back as he landed looking for me. "Ha ha, got you now!" I pulled him off, and grabbed him by his collar. With a grin, I punched his chin and sent him flying to the back wall. I grimaced at his impact, but got over in when something exploded on my leg. I screamed and threw off the spiders, wiping the blood off my bare skin. I was breathing heavily, but ran to him preparing a jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dancing Flames!" I roared when I neared him. Fire enclosed around him. He panicked in his flaming cage, but knew better than to freak out. I walked right up to the cage and carelessly threw a punch in his chest. It was a clay clone! The flames died down as I now hurriedly tried to pull my arm out. I looked above me and saw Deidara as he drop a much smaller version of his C4 bomb on me.I blocked my face with my free arm and screamed upon impact. I flew to the wall close to the door. I slowly slid to the ground as Deidara slowly walked up to me.

"Truce." I gasped struggling to stand. He offered his hand and I gladly accepted. He was breathing heavily as well.

"Good battle un. You really have improved hm." He smile wiping the blood dripping from his cheek. "Those iron knuckles really hurt yeah." He complained.

"Thanks.." I placed a hand on my arm, where I had a huge burn. "Let's go get cleaned up." I spoke walking to the door. Deidara followed behind me silently. When we arrived in the kitchen, Itachi sat eating. We couldn't help but laugh as he watched us, beaten to a pulp, sit on the counter and fix our wounds.

"Hey, Hinote." Deidara spoke up as I wrapped gauze around my leg.

"What is it Dei?" I responded watching as the burn on my arm slowly faded pink. Being a phoenix made any burn heal much faster.

"Why did you challenge me, un? You hate to fight yeah." He spoke, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Senpai says I have get stronger, and that I have to fight. Its part of being a ninja." He nodded brushing out his hair preparing to wrap his chin. "Here, let me." I moved to help him. He put up his hair as I continued talking while warping his chin. "But I don't think that's true. I believe that one day our ninja can be at peace."

"Hinote, we leave now." Leader-Sama's deep voice spoke.

"Okay, one second." I finished the wrap by giving Deidara a bow. "There, perfect!" I giggled. "Bye Deidara, bye Itachi!" I waved to them grabbing my one small bag I dropped by the door earlier this morning.

_**o0o0o0Time Skip00o0o0o**_

It was really weird traveling with Leader. Itami-Senpai was quiet, but I was used to her. I couldn't help by try to start up a conversation with him. Most of my attempts, however failed. So you can realize my enthusiasm when we arrived in Suna. We were having some problems entering, so in the end Leader-Sama sent me in cloak-less to look for Danna. I was really liking it in Suna. Sun, sun, and more sun!

"Sasori-Danna?" Where are you?" I called. Where could you find someone like him? "Oh, maybe down here!" I chirped going down a street that was rather empty.

"Hello, young lady..." A man chuckled coming from leaning on an old shop.

"Hi there strange man! Can you help me find my friend, Sasori-Danna?" I asked, smiling, innocence shining brightly from me.

"Why don't you come with me, I think I saw him over here..." He pointed down a dark alleyway. it didn't even cross my mind at that moment that I didn't think about how the man knew who I was talking about.

"Okay!" I beamed, following him. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, and somebody punched the man.

"Hinote, you need to watch yourself here. Not everyone is as nice as you..." Sasori-Danna sighed, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Danna, I found you!" I squealed turning and hugging him. Then I remembered about the man. "Will he be okay...?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Well, long story short, I need to find you that way You, Leader-Sama and me could go to the Land of Death! Come on, I'll tell you the rest on the way!" I grabbed his wrist, expecting to feel wood. Instead, I felt soft skin. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Danna, are you...?"

"Yeah, I'm human again." He smiled.

"That's great!" I cried out, my smile big.

"Oh and why is that?" He smirked. I blushed, and started to pull him along again.

"No reason! Let's just go find Leader-Sama!" I cried, trying to save myself. My face was probably bright red.

"Hinote… how did you even become part of the Akatsuki?" Danna questioned a moment later as I almost tripped and fell while dragging him.

"Senpai!" I chirped easily, and I heard Danna snort and mutter "Of course" under his breath.

"But don't underestimate me! I'm going to do something to be remembered by people, something good!" I pledged happily as we snuck out of the village undetected.

"I believe that Hinote, now what was it that happened with Itami?" Danna inquired.

And so I told him about Senpai, her strange Jutsu, and our mission.

This was going to be interesting and fun.

**AN**

**Shidonii-kun: Hello there good people of Fanfiction! Here's my chapter! Oh, fun fact too. I wrote this all by myself, and not over a pm!**

**Yeah… I was surprised and happy to find a DocX.**

**So yeah… my chapter is next… woo hoo.**


	13. The Past, The Ghosts

_Stoic Love_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Hinote skipped along merrily as she led the two men behind her. Sasori was watching her, a feeling most ninja didn't have in his caramel colored eyes. Pein was watching both of them, hiding an amused expression. Although he was amused, he was also slightly envious seeing as how everything would most likely go in their favor.

"Ok, now we're going near where the vines attacked the Konoha ninja, so be careful! Senpai used hand signs… but we don't need to go there, we just need to find the old village." Hinote announced and Pein nodded to her to show he heard.

"Do you know where the village is?" Sasori questioned. Hinote stayed silent for a moment.

"No… but I believe its somewhere atop that cliff!" Hinote pointed across the familiar, beautiful field towards the herb grove. The three ninja quickly jumped up onto it and searched for the village. As they looked, Sasori's body began to feel weird… tingling. He said nothing though for fear of worrying his two teammates.

When they finally found the worn path that was barely visible any longer from the plants growing over it, they followed it. The village was very rustic, its buildings still stood however plants had overtaken them and were growing all over the village. The village wasn't that large, however if one looked closely bones could be seen all over.

"No one's been here…. looks there are still bodies.. Or what's left of them…." trailed Hinote, looking closely at a pile of bones that was rather small. Only a child. Hinote felt sadness go through her as they slowly moved through the village, finding bones all over. Sasori and Pein opened the door to one of the houses to find that, although it was old, it still felt as if it were lived in. You could feel the presence of others even though they were the only ones there.

"This place… it's a ghost town." Hinote whispered from the door. Pein picked up a picture frame and frowned. The family in the picture looked happy; a woman with blonde hair was smiling large, her hands resting on her protruding stomach while a small boy with dark auburn hair hugged her legs. The woman's husband had an arm around her, while the other held a girl with blonde pigtails up.

"I found letters." Sasori's voice startled Pein and he looked over to find Sasori had opened a few dusty drawers. Pein walked over and took the frail papers.

_March 23__rd__, The Fifth War_

_My love,_

_The battlefront has gotten worse. I have not yet been told when I am returning back to our small village and it will be some time before we are at rest again. My body is weary, my chakra reserves drained almost critically, my mind is no longer as sharp, and my heart is no longer in this war. When will it end?_

_I should get off that dreary topic though. How old is young Aka now? She must have gotten big in the time I was gone, has she made any friends? I know the neighbors have a girl around her age; I do not remember her name though I remember her to be a rather peculiar child, always training in the yard while her toddler sister and mother were inside._

_And how are you? The last time I saw you were only a month along, how many has it been? I hope to return before you have him, and to be there while you give birth. But, hope is a meaningless thing now. We fear that soon this will escalate into total war, should that happen stay safe._

_With love, _

_Gunji_

Pein gently replaced the letter in the desk and looked over to where he heard Hinote's footsteps. He entered the room after her and found a small dining room and kitchen where a pile of bones were on the floor. He stepped around them and entered another room where Hinote was. In the room were a small crib and two kid sized beds. Very small bones were in the crib, signifying that a small infant had been in there.

"What… happened here?" Hinote whispered, mortified, "Who could let such an innocent child… die?!" Hinote couldn't stop the tears that leaked out slowly.

"In times of war, it does not matter who or what you are, all that matters is the war. Everyone will be killed, child or not." Pein said solemnly before he left that room and entered another where Sasori was. He gingerly handed Pein another letter, this one had slight blood stains on the edges.

_January 4th, The Fifth War, _

_My love,_

_The war is brutal. I received your letter with the picture of Musuko, he is very handsome. He has my dark hair I see, I am not happy I missed his birth. I have not seen you or Aka in over a year, this war has been going on since Aka was four, she is seven now. Three years, and I have been here for a year. When will these endless war's end? The Fourth War ended and there was peace for a year, but then this war started… when this war ends… will peace come? Or will there be yet a another war? A sixth one?_

_Aika's husband has joined the enemy, the traitorous bastard. Seeing him though, I remember his child. That girl, the one that is Aka's age. She's quite the strange one, I remember how she and Aka had to do something in the academy such time ago. Her genetics were quite interesting; she looked quite like both her parents. That's why her bastard father is so hard to kill. I see that poor girl in him. _

_With love, _

_Gunji_

Pein put the paper down softly and shook his head with a sigh. He walked over to one of the other drawers and pulled it open. There were a few pictures, and a journal. He picked it up and opened it to a random date, the handwriting was most likely of the wife of the man who wrote the letters.

_March 20__th__, The Fifth War_

_Gunji was returned home, for that I am thankful. He was so happy he cried tears of joy when he saw me. He had kissed me, and he had picked Aka up and swung her around. He held Musuko too, for the first time. He cried again when he held him. I was overjoyed at this… I was glad that things could possibly go back to before he had been drafted._

_Tsuma_

Pein decided that the picture of the family had most likely taken place sometime after this, seeing as how the boy was around two in the picture, just learning how to walk and run.

"Leader-sama, we should check the other houses." suggested Sasori. Pein nodded and they trouped outside to the next house. They searched thoroughly, only finding a few sentimental things such as letters describing war; however one journal caught their interest.

_June 21__st__, After the Fifth War_

_Aika's oldest daughter is at it again. She won't stop training, today to make her stop my husband threw things at her. I had felt bad for her when a shard had hit her in the eye, but she had been fine and only moved farther from the houses to continue training._

_I worry for her, I fear this war is affecting the children's mental health, although I feel bad for Aika, her husband was missing. This had changed Itami drastically, now all she did was train. Luckily, Kitai has not taken after her elder sisters footsteps; she is such a cheerful baby. A beacon of hope, unlike her somber, foul, and rugged older sister._

Pein stopped reading the woman's ramblings after that, and he nodded to himself.

"Itami's house is one of the ones next to this one." he informed Sasori and Hinote.

"I'll check the one on the right." Sasori offered, Hinote deciding to go with Pein and check the left one. Upon entering the house, the thick air almost choked Hinote.

"The mood in this place... is different… this was Senpai's house." Hinote said, coughing slightly. Pein nodded in agreement, feeling a slight pain in his head from the heaviness of the air. They waited for Sasori to join them, who hadn't looked very well when he entered the house. Even so, they looked around.

"Oh, look at this!" Hinote called. Pein and Sasori rushed over to find a picture. In the picture a woman with long black hair and silver eyes that were wide with joy was holding a toddler who looked exactly like her. In the corner of the picture, wearing dark sunglasses was a girl who looked to be around seven. The girl was scowling horribly and looked like she didn't want to be there. In another picture that was pulled out, there was another picture similar to this one, with the small toddler only a baby. The older girl looked happier, and was standing between her mother and a man with dark red eyes and silver hair; he was the one who didn't look like he wanted to be there in that picture.

"I'm taking these." announced Hinote, carefully taking the photos and putting them in her bag, "I want to give them to Senpai."

Then they began searching the house intently, they found what must have been Itami's room. A crib was in the corner, and then two beds. On one bed, there was an old looking book. Pein opened it, and immediately knew that this was Itami's.

"This was Itami's bed." he stated, and Hinote looked over and picked up a stuffed wolf from the bed. She stuck it into her bag as well as a doll from the other bed. She rushed into another room and Pein just shook his head at Hinote's antics.

"Where could Senpai have gone if she isn't here?" questioned Hinote.

"I don't know." muttered Sasori as he fiddled with something in the living room. It was a strange talisman on the wall.

"What is that?" questioned Hinote. However, a suddenly jolt made her question get forgotten. Pein went to order them to move, but suddenly something felt as if it were tugging on their insides. They started coughing, and Hinote fell over. The tugging felt as if someone were trying to pull something out of them!

Suddenly, however, there was a flash and everything turned gray. Then, everything turned back to color… only everything was different. The house was clean, and the things weren't in the same place and the talisman wasn't there.

"What happened…oh my gosh!" Hinote looked at herself and her comrades frantically. She could see _through_ them, like they were ghosts, "We died!"

"I doubt that…. but I don't know what happened." Sasori denied gently as the door opened suddenly.

"Itami, I don't know what it is with you and training but please, you're scaring the neighbors by preparing for war. You're only a little girl." a woman's voice said as a very much alive black haired woman with vibrant silver eyes entered the house. Hinote gaped as the woman walked right through Sasori, who made a face at it, and into the kitchen. Trudging behind her was a small Itami who looked very annoyed. She looked to be around four or five.

"But father said that I need to prepare and that there's gonna be another war!" the small girl complained. The woman frowned at her and rested a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Itami, listen," The woman knelt down so she was eye level with Itami, "you don't need to prepare. Your father will protect you, I will protect you, and I promise that you'll never, ever lose us. Ok?" The small Itami smiled, a sight that made Hinote giggle.

"Promise? And that my baby sister will stay forever too?" questioned the small Itami.

"I promise that you'll never be alone." The woman promised, kissing the small Itami on the forehead. Suddenly, Hinote, Pein and Sasori were pulled from the scene to another. This one was outside the house, it was late and raining.

"Where are you going?" Itami's mother, Aika, stood outside her house watching as her husband was walking away. He paused.

"To the war." he answered easily.

"You weren't drafted." countered Aika.

"I'm fighting for my own reasons." he replied coolly. Aika scowled.

"And just what is that?" she questioned irritably.

"Power." the man grinned to himself as he looked up at the sky, "If I could get power, rise throughout the ranks of the enemy, get power, then we could live in the capital, in a large house with endless food!" Aika frowned at her husband's persuasion.

"That is not what you're fighting for, at least, not the last bit. You're not fighting for me, or Itami, or our unborn child. You're fighting for power, for yourself." snarled Aika. The man snorted.

"It's the only way to get by in this world, when I get it, I'll be back for you and our unborn child." he growled. Aika narrowed her eyes.

"And Itami?" she interrogated. The man laughed cruelly.

"She'll be dead by then, training for a lost cause. She's a devil child; she's destined to die a lonely and painful death. She is no child of mine, more like a monster." he spat. Hinote looked away from the man, she didn't like him. Not one bit. In her looking away though, she caught side of a small figure in the door, unnoticed by the two adults.

"She's your daughter! You should love her! She loves you, she idolizes you, she wants to be just like you! I love her, I know that, and if you walk away, from our home and from my love, then you'll never get it back!" warned Aika. The man started walking away.

"When I have power, you'll be begging for me Aika, and I'll take you back, after having that demon killed. Name him after me." As his silhouette disappeared, Aika began screaming after him in the rain.

"Saisho!" screamed Aika after him.

The small silhouette was illuminated, and Hinote's eyes widened as the small Itami looked down, fists clenched. She disappeared into the house.

"Saisho!" Aika's screaming was desperate, and she fell to her knees, "Dear Lord, no… please no…" Hinote wanted so badly to comfort Aika, and to run after Saisho and scream and yell at him. And to offer comfort to Itami too, but all she could do was watch until they were once again pulled to another scene.

They were pulled to a playground now, it had a few swings on tree branches, a see saw, and a slide. Children were enjoying themselves, all except one. A girl sat in the corner, and Hinote was sad to see that it was Itami.

"Weirdo!" A small blonde girl sneered, and Pein vaguely recognized this girl to be Aka.

"Outcast!" another boy laughed.

"Not wanted!" Along with this, a rock was thrown and hit Itami's face. Itami only glared at them through her glasses. Finally, after another rock was thrown, Itami stood. Then she tackled Aka and punched her face a few times before she jumped up and sprinted from the playground, the ninja following her. Itami dashed back to her house where she ran into their small yard and punched the ground and screamed.

"Why does everyone hate me!?"

They were pulled quickly to another scene, this one in the future. Everything was dreary.

"Aika." They could only watch, as they stood just outside the room and watched through the doorway as Saisho advanced on Aika. Aika had grabbed a knife, but Saisho easily overpowered her.

"Stop, get away from me! I won't let you hurt Itami!" yelled Aika as she struggled against Saisho.

"Haven't you missed me?" he murmured in her ear.

"No." she spat. He chuckled as wiped the spit off his arm and he held her against the wall by her throat, he wasn't killing her, but he wasn't holding her lightly.

"She isn't worth my time, and I know she isn't here, she's fighting in the war. What were the ages? Ten and up? And how old is she eleven, twelve, thirteen? I don't care for that monster…. however what about our other child?" sneered Saisho. Aika smirked.

"Her name is Kitai, and she is nothing like you!" snarled Aika. Saisho scowled at the woman he held in front of him.

"You weren't useful to me then, I need a son," he threw her onto the bed, and Hinote fled the room as she couldn't watch what happened next. Sasori and Pein followed behind her, and Hinote threw her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear the screams. Sasori hugged her, trying to comfort her. And then, when the noises stopped, Pein peered back into the room to find Saisho gone, and Aika crying.

'This past… this is like a nightmare.' realized Pein as the scene before them faded and they found themselves looking at Itami, now around thirteen most likely sitting on her bed.

"This is a cursed book… of my family lineage…. if I use this Jutsu, there is no turning back for me…" whispered Itami, looking down at the book Pein had found in her room. She clenched her fists.

"But, I have to use it. I have to kill him, he hurt mother, and I have to kill him. For her." Itami muttered to herself as she closed the book and slid it under her pillow. She grabbed her stuffed wolf and held it to herself as she glared over at the crib against the wall.

"When will this all end? Kitai… I hope she doesn't end up like me." Itami said softly, sounding ready to cry, and the scene once again faded.

The next scene was on a battlefield. Hinote was satisfied when she saw Itami and Saisho, facing against one another.

"Father." Itami greeted him, and Hinote took notice how Itami's forehead protector, worn around her neck, held a scratch through it while her fathers did not. While she was looking Itami over, she also noticed that her clothes were ripped, scars and cuts covered her grimy skin, and blood covered her. Whether it was hers or not, it didn't matter.

"Itami." he replied, a sick grin spreading across his features, "How are you, dear daughter?" Itami scowled.

"I saw you, heard you, that night you left, and I will never forgive you, and what you are putting mother through… that I will kill you for." Itami spat. The sick grin faded, replaced by one that a maniac would have.

"Then come at me, and see if you can really defeat me!" Itami took off at him, two swords being pulled from their sheaths on her hips. Saisho ran forward, his own single blade drawn. They met and their swords locked against each other.

'His physical strength,' Hinote, Pein and Sasori were surprised to hear Itami's thoughts, 'Is astounding. It's a good thing I have both my swords.'

Itami was getting pushed back, so she jumped back as lighting struck and the clouds broke, making it begin to pour. Itami ran forward again, and the rain made Itami shine and all Hinote could focus on were the scars along Itami's body. There were quite a few, about the amount an average ninja would collect after awhile, however seeing them on a child…. it was shocking.

Their battle raged, and they began using Jutsu. Itami's Jutsu's weren't very developed, however her father's were outstanding and deadly. More than once, Hinote thought Itami was dead, but then she would burst out and slash at her father.

"Your Ninjutsu is weak, as is your Genjutsu." her father pointed out in a conceding tone as she failed at trying to capture him in a Genjutsu.

"But I am not weak!" shouted Itami, jumping forward as clones formed from the mud around them. Itami and the clones all jumped around, mixing them all up, giving Itami an advantage. And the battle continued.

The battle seemed to drag on forever to the onlookers; Hinote was worried for Itami, and Pein anxious to see how it would end. Sasori however, was not paying much attention due to a strange sensation flowing through him.

Finally, the ending of the battle came.

"Die, monster!" Saisho's sword sliced through Itami, coming down from her forehead, down across her eye and making her glasses fly away. It tore down through her face, then down her neck, down her chest, and it ended after it had sliced across her stomach and down her leg opposite of the side it had started on. Itami flew back, falling and bleeding harshly.

"You deserved this death, a lonely and painful death!" laughed Saisho, turning around. However, he did not see Itami rise, the blood from her wound floating around her in needles. She looked up, her eerie eyes glowing like they had when she had tried to kill the Konoha ninja. The blood flew forward, slicing into her father who fell to the ground, paralyzed. Itami grabbed her two swords and limped over to where he lay, bleeding harshly from the needles that had entered him.

"What are you, monster?!" snarled her father from the ground. Itami looked at the blood covering her from previous battles.

"Just that, a monster." And Itami brought her swords down and blood began to gush from the two large wounds they made in him. He swore as he lay there, dying.

"You'll die like that… one day." he growled. Itami barely responded.

"I will, but as long as I see that peace comes then I don't care." Itami replied, no emotion in her voice.

"There is no such thing as peace!" snarled her father, "As long as there is hatred, as long as there is power, as long as there is greed, as long as there are humans, there will be no peace! You'll live forever, if you seek peace, you will not die seeing peace! You will die, and just die. No one will care, no one will remember, and peace will never come!" Itami scowled down at her father and pulled both her swords out.

"You're going to Hell." Itami spat. And right before she brought her swords down again, he replied.

"I'll see you there, demon." And then, he was dead, as Itami brought her swords down, one through his chest right where his heard was, and the other, right through his neck, decapitating him. Blood gushed up and not even the rain could wash Itami. She looked at herself, staring at the blood.

"I'm a monster…" Itami trailed to herself, "A demon… all I do is kill…" she whispered to herself, looking at the blood that stained her.

"I am… a monster…."

Hinote, Pein and Sasori faded from the scene, Hinote traumatized slightly from it. Sasori held her to him again as they came to in another scene, where Itami walked though the village. Blood covered her, and what was worse, no one was alive. They were all dead, lying onto the floor. Their bodies sagged, empty. no blood or life in their bodies. There was no blood anywhere though; their causes of death were a mystery to Pein, Hinote, and Sasori.

Itami entered her home where the only, live person was left. Her mother, sitting weakly in a chair.

"So you've used it." Aika said weakly, hand on her stomach.

"I have." Itami stated. Aika smiled.

"You've helped, Itami, you killed your father and helped end the war." Aika murmured as Itami walked up to her. Aika held Itami to her, and Itami sat there, listening to Aika murmur things to her.

"I love you, Itami, and I love Kitai too… please… tell her that I love her…" whispered Aika, and Itami stayed still even after her mother had taken her last breath.

"I… I should go get Kitai." Itami muttered, picking her mother's body up. She quickly dug a grave in front of their garden and buried her, making a quick tombstone and just writing 'Aika' on it. From her bag, Itami produced a flower.

"Hey… that's…" Hinote whispered as Itami placed a radiant crimson flower on her mother's grave, "The Ketsueki Tsuki…"

The scene changed, to Itami holding a sleeping Kitai. She sat Kitai down and made a few hand signs before placing something on Kitai's fore head, a small red diamond that dissapeared, only for a strange red mark to appear under the girls left eye. Next, she bit her finger and used her blood to write a short letter that she placed in Kitai's hand. She knocked on the door of the house they had been before and she jumped up onto a roof and watched as the door below opened and a woman's voice could be heard.

Then everything faded.

Hinote snapped her eyes open and found herself staring at the talisman again; she jumped and looked to Pein and Sasori. From the looks of it, they had seen it too.

_"Moootthhhheeerrr_?" They turned, hearing a ghostly voice. Standing behind them, was a ghostly version of Itami. They stared, and the ghost looked at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"_Who're you? Where's mother_?" the ghost asked, her hand going to her kunai pouch. Pein seriously doubted that the four year old would be able to do any harm to them though.

"I'm Pein." Pein said gently, kneeling down next to the small girl. She stepped back.

"_Where's mother? She promised me that she wouldn't leave me! And the baby… and father…."_ the girl whispered, she looked up at them, "_It's been so long… and I can't leave… it won't let me… they won't let me… I want to find my mother… and my father…"_

"Who are they?" questioned Pein. The girl looked around suspiciously.

"_They are they, the keepers. They won't let me move on, I've been here for ten years… and I still haven't found mother, or father, or the baby_." the ghost whispered before disappearing. However now they heard a thumping noise so they exited the house and followed the noise out back to the eight year old Itami who was hitting a worn post repeatedly.

"_I have to get stronger_!" the ghost yelled, "_I need to get out of here! I need to help; I need to help end the wars_!" The ghost disappeared after glaring at them, and another jumped over the fence. This one was thirteen.

"_I hate father, I hate him! I will kill him, I will! And I'll even use that Jutsu if I have to_!" yelled the ghost, running through Hinote and disappearing. Suddenly, a last Itami appeared, this one was older. Fourteen.

"_The offer… it still stands… I'll take it. After all, what else do I have left_?" And then the ghost disappeared after screaming and gripping at where Itami's scar was.

"What… was that?" asked Hinote. However, her question was lost when Sasori suddenly yelled and gripped at his chest.

"What's going on?" yelled Hinote, "Are you ok?!" Sasori, in pain, fell over, blood coming from his mouth, then his nose, his ears, his eyes. Hinote screamed and jumped back, the blood scaring her.

"Sasori!" Pein barked, kneeling next to the red head. Suddenly, they could hear a screeching sound, and it kept getting louder and louder until they were gripping their ears. Then, Sasori fell over, unable to move yet still conscious and the sound stopped.

"Morons, staring into a talisman, and that moron, not listening to when he was ordered him to make sure I was there when he had his body redone." Hinote and Pein whirled around to find, behind them, in the gate, was Itami. Not four year old Itami, not eight year old Itami, not fourteen year old Itami, but their Itami, the twenty three year old.

"Senpai?" Hinote questioned, amazed at her Senpai's sudden appearance.

"You would think," Itami muttered, "That he would have listened." Itami knelt next to Sasori and pulled a kunai out. She sliced her palm and put it to his chest over his heart. Itami focused, and no one dared to make a sound. In moments, Sasori was unconscious and Itami shook her head irritably. She pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"He'll live, but he's a dumbass for not listening to me… or not me… Hm, what would it be?" mused Itami, or not their Itami.

"Who are you?" interrogated Pein. This Itami grinned at them.

"I'm not your Itami, but I'm Itami, an Itami that would be, if all this hadn't of happened of course. But it did, so you can say that little me, or not little me, was referring to me. I'm the one who keeps them here, because they can't leave. At least not before the right time because then, me, or the other me, will go insane and probably do the impossible!" The Itami laughed at Hinote's confused face, and Pein's slightly confused one.

"Confused? Good, you shouldn't understand it. All you need to know now is that this moron," The Itami made a gesture to Sasori, "Didn't listen to me, or not me. He was told to make sure I, or not I, was there when he had himself turned human. Because blood is a fickle thing, it's hard to manipulate, you think you have manipulated it, and Medical Ninjutsu in a sense is manipulating it, but really, you're not manipulating it. You're just guiding it, and blood loves fucking people over of course." The Itami laughed again.

"So, wait… I'm confused.." Hinote sighed. The Itami pat her head.

"That's fine, it's expected, after all, I am, or I am not, a clear person." The Itami chuckled. She turned and crouched next to Sasori.

"Anyway, his blood is artificial, not real. It was created and the only one who can do that is me or not me, really it's not me because she used the Jutsu. Anyway, because his blood is artificial, it's destroying his new body on a cellular level; it's attacking his cells but more specifically, his heart. His heart is the truest part of him. So when it's attacked, it's over. Luckily, I was here. Of course, if she had been here it would be easier. He won't wake up for awhile, and until then, well, I suggest you bring him back to the base and wait for me, or not me, to get out of the emo corner." The Itami sighed.

"But is his life in danger?" questioned Pein. The Itami grinned at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, truthfully, he's stable… for now but eventually, his cells will start to break down, you better hope she gets out of that emo corner soon! Ja~" and before Hinote or Pein could do anything, the Itami before them quickly began to drip blood. Then within seconds she was gone, the puddle of blood also disappearing quickly. Pein quickly lifted Sasori up and Hinote sighed as they started to exit the village.

"I'm so confused… and scared." murmured Hinote. Pein sighed.

"That was very confusing, and it has left me with more questions than it did answers. And now, Sasori is injured. We need Itami back." Pein took off faster and Hinote looked down at her feet, fire burning in her eyes.

'Don't worry Senpai… I promised you that I would help you, and I will!'

* * *

**AN**

**So… I'm fucking screwed and dead. I get to try and manipulate the deans tomorrow into believing my sugar coated version of the story so that I don't get into trouble and the asshole that started it does. And what's worse, if I do get in trouble… I'm so dead.**

**If this story never, ever gets updated ever again… it means I'm dead…. or Shidonii couldn't get an idea but didn't want me to continue without her…. whichever comes first….**

**So i bet everyone's confused... i'm not! And i bet Shidonii wants to kill me, she'll have to wait in line though, my school is already first in line. Fuuuck. **


	14. The Sisters, The Death

Stoic Love

Chapter 14

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Hinote didn't know what to do, neither did Pein. They had moved Sasori into Itami's old house and hoped that Itami would eventually show up. Truthfully, they were afraid to move him in case he died.

"Do you think Itami will show soon?" questioned Pein as he and Hinote sat in the living room where Sasori was unconscious on the couch.

"I don't know," Hinote admitted, "But I am very anxious about how long Senpai will take… and her state of mind." Pein blinked.

"Her state of mind?" Pein asked slowly, but as he thought about it, he too began to worry for Itami's mental state.

"You see, from what I've seen here, Senpai's had a bad past… and according to that other Senpai, that if these ghosts leave, Senpai will go crazy." explained Hinote. Pein nodded.

"That is true, but I'm worried because of her past. These ghosts… they can't move on, I believe it's because Itami won't let them leave. I see them as parts of timelines; we were able to look in on what happened to Itami; however those timelines are still open so Itami can most likely still recall those things vividly." explained Pein.

"Timelines?" inquired Hinote. Pein nodded.

"The other Itami said that she was in fact Itami, but she wasn't our Itami. She's from a different timeline, one where Itami didn't do whatever it was she did." Pein elaborated.

"I think I understand… but… how does that affect Senpai?" Hinote asked curiously.

"Because, I believe that Itami is greatly affected by these timelines. Itami seems very ashamed of her past and she is very guarded over it. These timelines, Itami is most likely aware of them. She is most likely able to weigh them, if all the timelines including the one that she took were weighed on a scale; this one would most likely come out as the heaviest, meaning that this is the worst path. At the time, this seemed to be best but it has given Itami the worst result, as she seems to be more miserable in this timeline than the one the other Itami is from." Pein explained.

"So either way," Hinote sighed, "Senpai is still screwed."

"Basically." Pein nodded.

"What do you think Senpai will do, in the end?" inquired Hinote.

"Honestly?" Pein looked up at the ceiling, "I think she'll end up going crazy. Maybe killing herself. It seems like whatever happened, has made her very unstable mentally. She's very fragile; it seems like using that Jutsu set her off. We just need to hope that we can still pick up the pieces after her breakdown."

Things were not looking good for Itami.

Meanwhile, in the Leaf village, a girl with black hair and bright silver eyes hurried down the street. A strange red mark was under her left eye, but she was used to it. Her parents said it was a birthmark. Funny how she didn't believe them.

'I need to get to the hospital to help Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade-sama said his arms really bad!'

The girl reached the hospital and dashed through the door panting; a few looked up and watched as she hurried down the hall to the room she knew Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura were in.

"Ai, thank God you're here! The cells in his arm were almost destroyed! Can you help him?" Sakura babbled, gripping onto Ai. Ai shook her off and walked over to Naruto who was sitting on the bed looking sheepishly at Ai.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Ai asked, exasperated as she looked at Naruto's arm.

"I just used my new Jutsu!" he protested. Ai frowned and her hands gripped Naruto's arm as a murky red aura went around them. The tattoo on Ai's cheek glowed as she closed her eyes. A migraine was forming in her head but she was too busy examining Naruto.

"You almost destroyed your entire arms cells, if I wasn't here to replenish them, then your chakra network in this arm would be destroyed… Hm? What's this?" Ai's focus moved from the damage that the strange murky red aura was healing slowly to a few strange substances that dotted throughout his arm.

"What? What is there?"questioned Tsunade.

"Naruto… Did someone manage to hit you with an attack? Or maybe a poison?" Ai interrogated seriously as she examined the substance, however she didn't touch it.

"No… I wasn't hit by an attack or poison, I don't think…" Naruto trailed thoughtfully.

"What were you hit by?" demanded Ai.

"Um, some blood mainly. And… I was hit by an attack or two but they weren't enough to permanently affect me." Naruto explained. Ai's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura was there anything peculiar about the blood that Naruto was hit by?" she inquired. Sakura nodded.

"The one who was using the Jutsu; she was completely torn apart, into a bloody mess! But, then she was pieced back together… and she fought using blood. She actually manipulated the blood!" Sakura realized. Ai nodded slowly and she used her strange aura to prod at the substance.

"Gah!" suddenly Ai shivered and the aura around her hands dispersed. Cuts appeared on Ai's hands and she jumped back, away from Naruto. She didn't stop shivering and then she shook her head as the tattoo on her face burned fiercely, causing extreme pain. She gripped her tattoo with one hand and grit her teeth.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded.

"That… that substance… it, reacted to the birthmark, or tattoo, or whatever this is on my face! And what's worse… I can't feel my chakra or abilities anymore!" Ai exclaimed. Tsunade walked forward and pressed a green glowing hand to Ai's tattoo. Her eyes widened.

"This isn't a birthmark or tattoo… this is a seal. And it's a particular seal, one that only someone from a special bloodline can give and remove." Tsunade gasped.

"But, why would there be a seal on me? I was born with it… but now that I think about it… I can't remember anything from before I was nine…" Ai blinked.

"I think we better investigate further, I'm going to summon your parents, now from your apartment." Tsunade decided as she left the room. Sakura, Ai, and a now somewhat healed Naruto followed.

In ten minutes, they had assembled in the Hokage's office with Ai's parents. Her mother, Shiko, was a pretty woman with long hip waist light blonde hair and shining green eyes while her father, Myoga, was a man with dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

'Ai's parents look nothing like her!' Sakura thought, looking for any similarity between Ai and her parents.

"Its time you've told us the truth about Ai, why does she have a seal on her?" demanded Tsunade. Shiko and Myoga shared a look. They sighed.

"I'm infertile." Shiko announced sadly, "I've always been, and I've always wanted a child."

"Ai isn't our child from blood." Myoga revealed.

"Wait… I'm adopted?" Ai questioned. Myoga looked away as Shiko nodded.

"When you were nine, you were left on our doorstep, unconscious, with a note. I have that note on me actually, I had a feeling we would need it." from her apron Shiko produced an old scroll she handed to Tsunade. She scanned the scroll, and her eyes narrowed finding that it was signed and written in blood.

'_I have heard of your wish for a child, though you are unfertile. Our village has just been destroyed, and I am unable to support my younger sister. Our family is dead. I have sealed her memory away. Her name is Kitai. Call her Ai. From this moment forward, she is your blood daughter. I am nothing to her. Do not tell her of her heritage. She does not deserve to be linked to the horrors of our land. Within her is our bloodline. She will not be able to unlock it, due to her seal. Her seal will save her from becoming a monster like I have become. Take care of her.'_

Then, in the bottom corner a signature was there. But Tsunade couldn't make it out. Tsunade handed the scroll to Ai wordlessly. Ai, when she finished, had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I…" Ai, no, Kitai shook her head. She was unable to think of anything to say.

"How are we going to learn of your bloodline, and how can we remove that seal?" questioned Tsunade.

"She is from the Land of Death." Shiko announced somberly.

"Land of Death?" Naruto and Sakura asked simultaneously before looking at each other.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said slowly, "There is an Akatsuki member that is from the Land of Death… and there is an old village by the field we had been sent to… perhaps… we could find information there?"

"I'll take her, and we could probably find two others to come with us." Sakura volunteered, shooting Naruto a glare when he went to protest that he wanted to come.

"You're injured, you would be useless in this situation." she stated, not caring that Naruto looked like a kicked puppy.

"Go find a Hinata or Neji, then find someone else to take with you." ordered Tsunade. Sakura nodded and hurried out. She looked to Kitai, who was still staring at the scroll.

"Who do you think she is?" questioned Kitai. Tsunade looked out the window.

'I have a suspicion that the Akatsuki member may be her sister… but… we already have enough drama with Naruto yearning to get Sasuke back. I cannot add fuel to an already burning fire.'

"I think she is dead." Tsunade lied. Kitai nodded and looked down.

"When Sakura returns, you are to leave immediately." Tsunade dismissed.

About two hours later, the team assembled, Sakura, Kitai, Neji, and Kiba, arrived at the field. When they arrived, Kitai looked around and felt her tattoo start to burn again. She gripped it and made a face, but nothing else happened.

"There are three strong chakra's ahead," Neji informed the, his Byakugan activated, "One is dormant." Sakura tried to sense the chakra, and a chill swept through her body when she recognized the chakra of the small girl that was usually with the Land of Death girl.

"Akatsuki." Sakura hissed. They all nodded at each other and they made a plan.

Meanwhile, Hinote and Pein were getting ready to leave. Waiting for Itami had been tedious, too tedious and too worrying. They were planning on going back to the base with Sasori.

However their plans were interrupted when a barrage of weapons were thrown at them. Pein used his ability to push the weapons away and he glared at the offending Leaf ninja as they appeared. however, his eyes widened when he saw that a black haired girl with silver eyes was with them. He and Hinote shared a look.

'Kitai.' They both thought simultaneously, both nodding at each other. The Leaf ninja ran at them, and suddenly Hinote and Pein realized that they couldn't fight with Sasori in his condition.

"Shit." Pein muttered and Hinote's eyes widened as Sakura's glowing fist was coming towards them. Hinote could think of only one thing.

"SENPAI!" she screamed with all her might.

A sudden splash sounded throughout the empty village as Sakura's fist flew through a chest. However the chest was not that of Hinote, or Pein, or Sasori. But it was of Itami, the real Itami. not the fake Itami, or the ghost Itami's. But Hinote and Pein's Itami.

"S-senpai!" gasped Hinote.

"I told you Hinote, that I would always protect you." Itami responded, frowning at Sakura as blood dribbled from between her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened. Her fist was in Itami's chest. Sakura pulled back and Itami looked at her chest which healed itself, adding another scar.

"You should be dead!" Sakura shouted, pointing at her. Itami cocked her head.

"It takes more than a measly punch, it didn't even go right through me, nor was it near my heart." Itami stated, as if it were obvious, "The heart is the most vital organ. Without it, oxygen won't get to your body parts, making them useless. It pumps your blood." However, Itami's eyes narrowed in on Kitai, and the two stared at each other as Kitai's tattoo burned and glowed. Simultaneously, Itami's eyes began to glow.

Itami's appearance had changed. Her cloak was gone, and her bandages, now all she wore was a top with not sleeves and it didn't cover her stomach, and she had black Shinobi pants with no shoes. Her body was horribly scarred. Hinote thought to the sunglasses she had recovered for Itami right after her fight with the Konoha ninjas. They had flown from Itami's face to the ground in front of Hinote, who had picked them up.

"Senpai." Hinote called, making Itami turn. Hinote tossed the sunglasses from her pouch to Itami who caught them. She nodded at Hinote and put them in their rightful place.

'This girl… she's affecting Kitai… could this be her sister!?' Sakura thought worriedly.

"You… who are you?" Kitai asked Itami slowly. Itami turned and took Sasori from Pein and Hinote.

"I am not a who, I am a what. I am a monster, a demon, a machine made to kill that was created by the Land of Death's wars. I am not human, I do not deserve humanity for the things I have done." Itami spoke solemnly as she jumped up onto the roof of her old home. The ghosts of Itami stood under the house, looking up at her.

"But who are you before then?" Kitai growled. Itami cocked her head.

"The unwanted child, the one that Aika loved, but Saisho called a demon. I am the only true survivor of the Land of Death, for I am the only one who bears its memory and pain on my shoulders. The machine, the monster, the demon, that is who and what I am." and with that, Itami took off, Hinote and Pein following. Neji and Kiba took off after them, but later coming back empty handed. Meanwhile, Kitai had entered the house, passing by the ghosts that watched her curiously. Kitai paused as she looked at a picture on a shelf of the house.

'The similarities…' Kitai thought, looking at the picture of a woman who looked just like her with a man and a young girl who looked just like the girl that had just left.

"Tsunade is right… she is dead… to me."

* * *

**AN**

**So, Shidonii couldn't come up with anything. So I got to do a second chapter. Yay. So, I completely forgot the age gap between Itami and Kitai, so I decided its five years. Itami is now around her early twenties, and Kitai is in her late teens.**


End file.
